Your fault
by little girl-GROWN UP
Summary: Earth has been conquered by the Irken Armada, no one pays attention to Zim while Dib's thrown out of balance. Behind everything is something more horrible than people thought... but what? ... an author who likes cliffhanger XD -slash-
1. My longest introduction ever up till now

Hello, it´s me (again, if you read my other story I just begun to post).

I wanted to tell you one important thing: it´s all your fault! XD

Yeah, I mean it. It´s your fault that I had this stupid idea. Two nights ago I was reading some other fics (probably these you call 'slash' and...it began to spin round in my head and if I am not able to get rid of these thoughts they will continue to chase after me. Maybe only today and tomorrow, or the entire next week D= so I have to write it down as fast as possible.

Now after I insulted everyone of you I just wanted to mention that I need to put a thing right which had bothered me nearly all the time when I just happened to read such stories about

m-preg...

Yay, it´ll be fun! :D

- this place is special reserved for... **knockplease**!

You gave me a very productive review and also the strenght to redo this chapter... this was really hard work (for me), but I can do this- I have to thank you a lot!

Just to let you know:

**Actually no one except of you and me can read this :3**

**but sometimes I put my comments**

**right into a sentence **

**(not in this chapter)**

**- I´ll tell you later...**

And... I´m learning ´da emoticons ;D

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV.

* * *

_**1. Chapter: "My longest introduction ever (up till now)" XD**_

Our story is going to take place on earth. Several years have by passed since the small green alien called Zim had landed there to take over this planet. Zim believed he had been sent there by his leaders, the 'Almighty Tallest', because he was a very special soldier... no, invader to his race and empire, the Irk. In fact everyone just wanted to have him as far away as possible because Zim was one of the smaller invaders with the great gift of being able to spoil nearly everything.

**Sorry...rotfl XD**

Everyone on Irk hoped he was trapped there, and their wishes had become true. Zim got stuck in neverending battles with a child, known as Dib. While Dib was the only one who knew Zim´s secret he had been ignored most of the time by all other human beings, although he was in fact - as Dib called himself - the 'last defender of earth'.

This had been the beginning of a seemingly never ending combat between the two of them. Neither Zim nor Dib wanted to give up, they had always their aims in mind which were... actually not as bad as they seemed, because there are always two sides of to the coin.

**I simply like the two of ´em, what about you?**

Most of Zim´s attempts to fulfill his mission were simply screwed up by himself, because he hadn´t planned them out till the end most of the time, or Dib just did a good job. Their situation would've stayed forever if there hadn´t been any differences between humans and Irkens.

As every human child Dib began to grow - one inch, two inches, ...

and so did Zim, too, although ordinary Irkens were not supposed to grow. This fact came clear as Zim wasn´t able to catch up the height of his so-called nemesis. While he had benn the smallest in class for the time middle skool had started Dib had been one of the tallest humans in comparison with his classmates. The specimen Dib had become pretty attractive to other people, even to Zim, because he was nearly 4 inch taller than everyone at his age.

Right after they were full-grown Zim did catch up slowly with these humans... he continued to grow but just before Zim began to become a real threat for Dib (just in the matter of height) he stopped. To get taller. That made Zim really angry. Because one´s high was one of the most important things to an Irken.

The first time he could take advantage of being superior to Zim even in one point, Dib and the rest of mankind had been defeated as Zim´s leaders, the 'Almighty Tallest', came to earth with their space army, called the 'Armada', by chance.

Everyone had been surprised, but no one more than Zim. Zim had thought he had been left behind on this underdeveloped 'planet'. He had tried everything to inform his leaders, to get their attention when one day the communication system broke down. His computer told Zim that it had been not his fault and Zim understood this sign. Probably he had been unwanted for his entire life...

He had been trapped between the last options that were still existing for him: to stick to his mission and take over the world no matter how bad the mission went as every soldier, invader was taught, or to forget everything about the purposes he had been sent there.

At least he decided for... both choices. Zim cut down his attempts to enslave mankind and focused on the last thing that kept him feeling alive: the Dib-human.

The Dib who had nearly no clue of Zim´s situation played his part very good. Until the Almighty Tallest arrived. Out of the blue Dib lost interest in Zim who seemed to be less a threat than the whole Irken Empire.

And it seemed he had been right.

Quickly the Irken Armada took over everything - mankind, animals and plants. All administrations, the stock exchange, education system, ... were put under direct control of the Tallest.

To cut it short: the whole bureacracy.

And as quick as they had established their new control over mankind they found out what Zim and Dib had been knowing already - most humans were simply idiots. They lost the main part of their interst because only one person had been worthy to collaborate with:

Professor Membrane.

Contrary to what Dib and Zim had been believing the Irkens did not establish a real society of slavery. Humans stayed as free as they had been before, gained money as well... their only new job was to please the Tallest now. Nobody had known the truth, but they said the leaders had been just on vacation.

That had been the most hurting fact for Zim. The leaders he had once believed in came to 'his' planet, but they had not taken over it, and at least - they paid him no attention anymore.

Dib, on the other hand, had been relieved his worst nightmare had not come true. He wished also all Irkens would disappear as fast as they had arrived. Deep inside Dib still feared that the whole situation could change fast - too fast to be able to react, to fight back.

At this time the two of them had been attending High-Skool, the place where this trouble would find its start.

One thing the Irken established at first had been Skool-uniforms. These were long robes in different colours just like all other Irken were wearing.

Ordinary Skool children were supposed to wear green in differents shades of this colour, just as the different shades of the Irken skin, Middle Skool pupils had to wear ones in shocking pink with black stripes reminding on the proper Irken uniform, and the

High-Skool students at least wore red and purple ones which had been shared out without consideration of the different sexes of the students. At least it seemed to be this way.

For examle, Dib´s little sister Gaz received a red one like Dib while Zim got a purple one. Dib himself got a red one.

This whole chaos began with these colours...

* * *

**Annotation:**

Hey, I hope you will forgive me this 'your fault' business... The title has actually a second meaning you will find out when you read my story :3

Like everytime I would feel glad about receiving some reviews =D so I can decide wether to post the next chapter or to do not.

However, thank you for reading this... purely garbage ficlet! XD


	2. I like red, but I won't wear this!

Juhu-! :) My introduction had been really long so I hope you will read the next chapter...

This one will start where the last one ended, and perhaps you will think it´s just a repetition, but... okay, a small repetition, and then we will go further :3

**Question:** how many people does it take to write this story?

**Answer:** only one (MEEEE!!) XD and some help from a friend (yay, your help-!)

Just to let you know:

**Actually no one except of you and me can read this :3**

**but sometimes I put my comments**

**right into a sentence **

**so I am telling you with**

_**-(splitted)-**_

**you should read the sentence again without **

**my interuption ;D**

- this place is special reserved for knockplease

Yeah, I want to thank you again :3

I am feeling sorry for letting you wait for such a long time. I enjoyed to beat my own lazyness, so I hope I am able to stick to it- that would be a wonder XD but I will try my best

I hope I can come up to all expectations. In my opinion this is giong to be pretty hard because I have difficulties in fulfilling what people expect from me. Often I am disappointing myself, just because everything I want to reach is... my goals are far away from what I am able to fulfill. Yeah, I am disappointed about myself, and then everything others expect- So I hope I do not let anyone of you down-

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**2. Chapter: "I like red, but I won´t wear this!"**_

**The day the uniforms had been shared out**

The day had begun quite normal (breakfast with Gaz means battle for the cereals) when Dib went to High Skool. He arrived there everyday a some minutes before the first lessons started. There had been nearly no changes after the Irken had taken over the world, just their schedule had been extended by Irken history, Irken law and PE lessons turned into a kind of survival training...

Although Dib wanted the aliens to get away as fast as possible he actually liked the special Irken-topics. In those lessons they were taught by an Irken what meant to have some Bitters-free-time. Actually Dib liked to learn more about these aliens, despite of his greatest fear. He had been frightened of the idea the Irken would stay on earth. Through his battles with Zim he had learnt some of the greatest weaknesses of the Irkens, like the fact that they could not stand water, a liquid which burnt and caused blisters on their soft green skin. Earth's surface was covered with water, over 70 of it. If all Irkens were as 'smart' as Zim they would try to eliminate their weak point. Then would manknd be the slaves of this Empire, for real-

And Dib would do anything to prevent the worst scenario he had been able to imagine as long as he was alive-!

Zim, he thought, had been confusing somehow. He should have been really happy after his people came to earth, but he was not. For the time they had been arrived he tried his best not to show how he really felt, especially not to Dib. Just... Dib had seen it, because Zim had big problems in wearing his mask. There had been no chance to talk to Zim, and he was still Dib's enemy in a great play that nobody was able to understand- These had been Dib's thoughts, but yet there was still a greater truth behind everything.

Dib entered the flat but wide High Skool building. The gym next to it had its own sports field were they had to do steeple-chase over pits filled with sinking sand or acid, climbing walls and etc. usually. Everyone who had failed to finish this parkour in 210 seconds had been taken to the janitor's closet where he got his punishment. Most students believed the small room down in the cellar had been extended to an huge hall underneath the entire skool building, and because no one ever returned nobody knew the truth.

**Yeah, are you scared now? **

**Maybe I have an idea for this later :3**

Everything you could see in High Skool was in different shades of grey or black, Dib was sure this had was made to depress people. He got used to it during suppressing Skool and Middle Skool.

Dib wanted to enter finally his classroom as out of the blue a loud voice demanded, "Human No.2, go to the janitor's closet-!" Behind him were their new Irken headmaster, called Isumrud. He was some inches shorter than Dib and Zim as well but the heighest Irken working at High Skool, his dark green eyes were unusually like his antennii, the left one had been an inch shorter than the other.

This demand confused Dib.

He had done nothing wrong and was going to be punished? As he turned round to ask why the principal send him there the Irken had disappeared somewhere, just like Mrs. Bitters is doing. That let Dib always shiver... The thought of another person who was like her... was just horrible!

At the beginning it had been quite natural to be unfamiliar with having numbers instead of being called by one's real name. To have the number 2 made it actually very easy for Dib. He had got this number because the position of his father, human No.1, so Gaz had number 3 and so on. And it would have been very difficult to keep in mind such a number like 3872087-

As everyone else had already a number Dib asked himself wether Zim had one, too, but he was an Irken which made this thought pretty stupid. So all over the world had been counted people, that made a great amount of confusing data as every day many people died and many babies were born, so they had to give numbers twice and... all that counting business had been very amazing, because they did not produce the pure chaos- One point that could be changed to hurt the Irkens, let their computers collapse...

At that moment Dib hadn´t watched out where he was going, so he crashed into the end of a queue. Wondering about why so many other students were also sent here he also didn´t listen to the one in front of him.

..

Suddenly that someone touched him roughly at his forehead.

"... Dib-stink! How do you dare not listening to me - the **Great Almighty Zim**?!" Deep inside Zim pouted, for the time his Tallest had came there he had been quite useless and had nothing 'productive' to do (apart from studying human books). And since even Dib focused on driving the Irken Empire away Zim had been really invisible. Becuase no one except of Dib had ever cared about his existance.

Still dreaming, Dib woke up by Zim´s last words. "Yeah, tell that to your Tallest and they will broadcast your execution all over the world!" For now, Dib decided not to think about this as much as usually, even though Zim had been annoying as every day.

"Would ya mind to move forward guys?" asked the girl behind Dib. As they had talked the queue had moved on.

Zim turned round to face the beginning of the crowd. He felt rejected by everyone.

And Dib... wasn´t listening anymore. He just moved slowly forward, in his fantasy still trying to imagine what would happen to him, so Dib had been faster in front of the door as he liked. Zim was gone already, muttering something about 'purple' when Dib was told to reach out for his new High Skool clothes.

He got a red one, like the eyecolour of the most Irken. The one who had given it to him was as half as high as Dib and said "You won´t need your other clothes anymore, leave 'em tomorrow at home!"

Stunned Dib went away and headed for the Boys Bathroom but went past it, then to the classroom when he heard Mrs.Bitters hissing through a half opened door and looking angrily at him "You´re late! Come in or you will bring DOOM on your classmates!!" Silently Dib entered as Mrs. Bitters said again "Why don´t you wear your new clothes? Hurry up!" Confused Dib replied "Oh- err... I... had not enough time to change 'em...", sending a nervous smile to the teacher, then looked at Zim who pulled angrily at his uniform, talikng in a low vioce to himself "I´m going to change it after this day, no matter how much it´ll take." Ready to sit down she yelled "NO, IMMEDIATELY!!" so everyone else (already wearing it) jumped by this fright and Dib went to the Bathroom to change it finally.

Scared of another announcement of his tearcher´

Dib he left the classroom, heading quickly to the Bathrooms.

**Yes, I did it on purpose :P**

The toilet rooms had huge mirrors (nearly as big as the ones in the Girls Bathroom), great washbasins, some cabins and some of these things you know how they are called...

**I don´t know if someone of you **

**has ever seen these rooms from inside,**

**but I have a blurry memory of it. **

**I went at the age of 9 by mistake in 'em, and sometimes men just forget**

**to shut the door so you can**

**see the washbasins there **

**(Oh tere so lazy to shut doors). **

**XD**

**You may think I´m sorta pervert, do you?**

**But I don´t care...**

**You only know one side of me, **

**but my entire personalety makes me sorta XD**

After Dib had laid the uniform on the edge of the basins he took it up carefully to inspect it. Maybe there was something evil in it, like Zim´s plans, if all Irken were like him. But he had little time to think about it, Mrs. Bitters were already mad at him... He locked the door

**nobody should come in XD**

**(remember what I said about splitted sentences? **

**Okay, then...)**

and took out his trench coat and that T-Shirt he had worn for... seemingly forever to take this red one on before he took over it the trench coat again. Before he unlocked the door again and returned to class Dib looked into that mirrors. If he had not thought about a malicious plan behind these clothes he had said it had been nice, but he liked his trench coat more than this uniform.

As usually Mrs. Bitters taught everyone about DOOM and how DOOMED their pitiful life was and the DOOMED world and... much more DOOM

**Yay, I like this 'DOOM' XD XD XD**

_**-(splitted)-**_

one single person was hard to believe/ listen to so Dib had the chance of rushing to his desk almost unnoticed,

**Yeah, Dib is really faaast!! XD**

_**-(splitted)-**_

just Zim giggled about him. Mrs. Bitters mumbled something. Seeing the teacher yelling at that really 'DOOMED' humans was one of the last things that entertained Zim. Sometimes they just squeaked, and one time this pupil with heart conditions had been so shocked he got a heart attack. Then the ambulance came for him, never heard again of him and _why should the GREAT ZIM think about such incidents? _It just showed how dangerous this 'Skool' thing was.

**I do think so :3 **

**but I´m already done with school**

**(not 'skool') ;D**

And maybe the teacher-unit would also make Dib squeak... Really. Somehow Dib had changed for Zim, not only because of the fact he paid him nearly no attention anymore. He had seen very different humans during his stay on earth so he could compare 'em with each other, and Dib was somehow different from them. And a squeaking Dib was much more exciting than the other humans in that room.

**So Zim has dirty thoughts, right?**

**By myself- I don´t know ;)**

**it´s all your interpretation... **

As Dib heard that giggling sound he looked around

**no, not really, ya know XD**

_**-(splitted)-**_

to find Zim covering has mouth with his hands as a desparetely attempt to stay as quite as everyone was supposed to be in Mrs. Bitters class.

**you know ´da moments... **

**it´s soo hard to stay cool - **

**I want to rofl nearly all the time**

**to show anybody how**

**weird I am ;D**

Dib rose an eyebrow, then turned annoyed to the chalk board where he could see todays

**okay: everydays**

_**-(splitted)-**_

topic underlined and in capital letters "DOOM".

Out of the blue _someone_ shrieked: "I had warned you nearly everyday, and now get your PUNISHMENT! 4 HOURS DETENTION!! And Dib: no trench coats anymore, you stupid child!!" Suddenly Zim was silent, Dib´s eyes widened.

_Detention - ... with Zim? I do have already a life outside High Skool! And these horrible and evil clothes!!_

The rest of the day had went on nearly in silence (except of the 'DOOM' lessons), and when lunchtime came...

Okay, Zim had been still (like Dib) feeling uncomfortable in this uniforms. Why had he got a purple one, and Dib-stinkie a red one? He even had no red eyes, no, they were amber. He´d done everything to get the other colour, but Principal Isumrud had announced that it was forbidden, everyone who would break this rule would be send to the Tallest... - and Dib didn´t know it...

**please insert evil grin ;D**

**I know it by myself also just till now, **

**it was a new idea out of 'da blu XD**

The only thing was to convince earth-monkey to switch, but that would be no challenge for-_SMACK _(on Zim´s head)

"That´s for your stupid snickering, Space Boy!"

"How dare you dirty-filth to touch _Me_,ZIM?! Answer _MEEEE_!!", Zim stood up on the table where he sat, holding up his right indexfinger into the sky like those famous human leaders/ emperors do on such paintings - portraits - to show their superiority. "Answer MEEEE!!"

**D´ya like this as much as I du? It´s always so... rotfl! **

**Hey, do you want to join me-?**

**I am going to roll on the floor, really- XD**

Dib had already taken a seat, showing his back to Zim. As he had realized he was the only idiot in the cafeteria, Zim put his hand down, yelled (as usually, although _there was actually no need for it anymore, _thought Dib) "I´m normaaaal!!" and sat down quiet, looking daggers at Dib. Oh yes, if Zim would have lazer beams in his eyes, the Dib-human had been already dead!

**Imagine this scene :3**

It had been a hard job, but Dib tried not to turn around and also give Zim a look full of hatred as they did everytime before Zim's people had came to earth. Luckily for Dib his attempts were successful.

The last lesson had passed by, and now would be detention time for Zim and Dib. The other pupils were already gone, and also Mrs. Bitters were out of the classroom for a short time as Zim begun to talk to Dib. "Hey, stinkbeast!" Now Dib would look at him.

"What, Zim? Did you finally come to the conclusion you´re a total moron?", Dib said bored, just to trick him a bit.

"No, no-no-no!" Zim put on an innocent expression on his face and took away the great contact lenses that should hide his actual eye colour - red.

"But I... thought about... ... about what you´d said in 'da cafeteria to me."

Dib looked suspicious at him. Zim had _never_ really thought about what others had said to him, especially when he had been critisized. And he looked also weird with his red eyes, wide open and that small mouth... it´s that expression of puppies and kittens and all other young babies and animals who have to defend themselves by sweetness - the schema of childlike characteristics.

Dib began to look into Zim's eyes, and unwillingly he slowly but surely began to drown in the seemingly neverending gigantic red orbs...

**Uuhh... yay ;D **

**I want to see that tuu XD**

_Fine... everythngs works great... _Zim said to himself inside, and would Dib have been able to look inside of Zim he´d seen his menacing smiling... these zipper-like teeth reminding of saws, or other sharp metal, ready to bite through nearly every material. In Dib´s deep happy trance Zim asked him "You like purple, don´t you?" Dib replied, lost in the image of Zim´s brightly shining red-sea-like eyes only "Hmmmm..."

Zim saw himself at home straight, triumphing about Dib. "So what would you say... want to change these uniforms?" he said with a light evil tone in his voice. But Dib was too lost... and didn´t answer. Zim tried again to get the 'right' answer out of Dib, his poor prey, and asked a second time "Pleeaaz Dibbie" with an even more innocent look, "Let us chaangee...", but again Dib remained nearly completely silent.

One patiently try of Zim to get his reply was followed by a rejection from Dib who didn´t know what was going on outside of his daydream, when finally -

"STINKY-PERKY-FILTHY-DIB-HUMAN-MOKEY GIVE ME THIS RED THINGIE!!" Zim stood on Dib´s desk, pulling the red uniform and also Dib up to his chest, inpatiently staring him directly into his eyes. Dib snapped out of his hypnosis, his friendly and warmth red-sea turned into a horror full of blood - his own? _"Get your paws off me or you´ll regret it!!"_

"AND YOU TWO WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!"

Mrs. Bitters had returned. Quickly Zim let off of Dib who fell down to the ground, just his head were hit a bit,

**and his backside were hurt as well XD**

_**-(splitted)-**_

because he had enormous luck.

**Yo, it´s very dangerous to fell down and get your spine and head unlucky hit... :( **

**I know it.**

**No, I don´t have any handycap, but**

**I had an accident as I was 6 years old**

**ouch**

The two of them had been expected more yelling now but she just muttered something like "Hopeless cases..." and "DOOM...", then she sat down at her teacher table. Zim had jumped over to his seat, took on his contacts again and mimicked a good student, leaving Dib behind with his problems to get up from his unnatural and hurting pose.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Bitters hissed, and he sat down on a hurting bottom with a terrible headache. Just Zim was twiddling his thumbs with a 'normal' smile on his face.

Apart from the pain Dib felt the hours were dreary... unless he didn´t look at the clock. But the sound of the hand moving every minute was horrible... It forced him to look at it just to see nearly 2 hours

**wow, really quickly! :P **

_**-(splitted)-**_

had been left, and Dib had to try hard not to scream out loud "Let me outa!" and such things. They had sent him to mental hospital then, or into the janitor´s closet (whatever would happen to him there) or to the Tallest for entertaining them through cries, sobs, or through his execution...

Dib was pulling nervous at his hair, he was going to get astray very soon, eyes shut open wide and a curious smile, while Zim was still playing with his fingers (he would´ve whistled if he had been able to and if it would´ve been allowed), both exactly examined by Mrs. Bitters. Nearly at the point Dib would have gone really crazy a bell rang, and Zim stopped his game, leapt from his seat and said just "See ya later, worm baby!" Then he ran out of the room with a happy smile.

Dib had been still sitting down silently, not sure wether he was right - right he could go outside of this room, this building...

"Go now or experience the hideously power of DOOM!!" Mrs. Bitters yelled, and Dib... ran out of that building, it had been enough 'DOOM' for him this day.

Outside Dib first realized he hadn´t gone nuts, and he enjoyed everything: the fresh air, walking his own way on his own feet in his own speed, aware of having kept his sanity once more...

**Do ya know what I mean? **

**That can be a really pleasant experience...**

**But I´m maybe a little sadist... XD**

**(No, I'm not - I don't want to be..!)**

**I let ´da Dibbie suffer soo much... :(**

**To be honest: I´m also an impatient person **

**(just like Zim, only without yelling) **

**and I can imagine this... waiting... **

**Bah, I hate it most of ´da time!**

**By the way...**

**Funfact: I had never got detention **

**(we don´t even have such a thingie...)**

**So what do you do there-?**

**Nothing, just waiting- **

**or are you allowed to do your homework**

**or other stuff as long as you stay quiet-?**

On the way back home Dib had recovered nearly complete. It had already begun to darken slowly

**I don´t know the exact time**

_**-(splitted)-**_

as he arrived. He opened the front door of the house and headed to his room up the steps. But Dib had been never sure if you could call it a 'home', it had been nearly the same thing as with the Skools, just here were two pictures (coverred of a thick layer of dust), his and Gaz´ rooms and dad´s lab (he had worked in it very seldom before the Irken came and now... he had nearly no chance of working in it).

The living room had been mostly Gaz´ territory, only in times Dib wanted to watch his favourite TV show - "Mysterious Mysteries" - he had been strong enough to battle with her, and even to win, although Gaz was his little sister. Now only Irken TV shows could be watched, over 10,000 channels ready to be explored, but no "Mysterious Mysteries" anymore, so Dib had lost interest in the television. And Gaz - a girl with a pitch-black aura which, you could believe, chilled everyone and anything down to the freezing point - protected her dark reign of TV and couch to play videogames.

Dib´s room were the first one on the left side, and it had a _real intersting _decoration in it. He had stored anything that could help to reach his aim - years ago he had been just after Zim, but now the Tallest were more urgently - photographies, newspaper articles, thousands of little notes he _reeeaaally_ wanted to see through and arrange them in files alphabetically, posters and some more stuff... It had been all in all a creative chaos.

**Like my room, a pure realm of chaos XD **

**- D´ya have the same problem?**

Looking through the door one could see a desk standing at the wall right opposite to the door, nearby a little chest of drawers with a mirror (where Dib had been stored his photos), on the right side a nearly alltime opened window where his telescope was, and then, on the right side of that the bed with a huge but thin blanket - always coverred with scrap (sudden plans Dib had to defeat Zim and the Tallest - he wanted to be always well prepared for any idea and fight) and last but not least the hidden cupboard behind the door - where Dib put in all his clothes (he really loved trench coats, so he had a bunch of them), weapons and most precious belongings.

**that are secretly secrets,**

**that even I don´t know **

**anything about them XD**

As he had opened the door, Dib threw his package to the ground. After his recovery he had kept on asking himself - had they to wear these uniforms from now on for forever? And he hadn't been able to believe his ears as Mrs. Bitters had said he should do without the beloved trench coat. There had to be something hideously cruel and evil hidden in it when everyone was supposed to wear these uniforms-!

**I don´t think much about trends,**

**or people who are like **

**"I´m soo sad if I can´t wear ...",**

**but I can understand Dib´s affection to trench coats...**

**Here´s a little secret: **

**Y´know ´da movies of ´da "Matrix" (never seen); **

**when they were showed in ´da cinemas **

**went a man round in our residential area. **

**His trench coat was flapping**

**in ´da wind, that looked soo beautiful...**

**we called him 'Battie' (from 'bat')**

**I, myself, have a long coat, too (no trench coat TT),**

**I wear in the winter season**

**It´s made ´da of wool and cashmere and it´s soo ;) warm**

**Maybe I shuld get ´da trench coat for myself XD**

**Yes, I will buy one-!**

Then Dib laid down, his huge bed had been welcoming him the entire time since he had got in his room. Looking at the ceiling and resting his poor aching head on a pillow he remembered how silent and peacefully it was for this moment now, so he thought more concentrated about this day...

_Maybe there was really something evil... like the feeling of unity with the Irken. That would develop a feeling of loyalty, and yet lead to my worst- Or they don´t need any slaves at the moment, so they could kill everybody... but that doesn't make any sense..._

_If they are having any plans..._

_What will they be about...?_

_And which part has Zims to play? He had worn this stupid disguise already among his own people..._

The last sunlight coverred Dib´s tired body as he finally fell into a deep sleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annotation:

Finally... the end of this chapter...! ;-)

I took the name ' Isumrud' out of my Russian dictionary, it´s just written in another style ('ya know the two different 's' they have) and has the meaning of 'emerald' :3

Okay, as I don´t have any experiences with a proper American (high) school day, you can say I´m just inventing some things that are fitting my idea... and you´re right (_Ahahahahaha-! _(evil laughter)). No, it´s just...

Time for some self-criticism: why did I made Dib so fond of his trench coat? I don´t like these people who feel like they are going to die if they don´t wear their 'labels', and now Dib seems to be nearly one of them..! Aaarrg, I´m so stupid!! Baaaahhh-!

But I can´t change myself so quickly, and my idea will be useful later...

Btw, did I write in a better style? I mean, these comments and the tenses..?

(please insert evil grin (yes, I´m training to 'smile' like Zim because I want to take over the earth, too-! But this is so secret, even I shouldn´t know this XD)) Yes, I like to kid! I hope you´re as happy as me at the moment. And I will be much more happy if I would get a review from you, so... Pleazzz´!!

Thanks a lot :D


	3. Zim's promise

Hey ho, hello-!

Probably you do not know the reason why the last review of knockplease had been sooo amazing. Because it had been like...

Somebody had told you your thoughts you had never imagined you had had them-! So you had something in your subconsciousness your brain did not know anything about it.

That's why I had been thrown out off balance. Naturally I want to thank you again, and I want to add: you are great, really-! :D

Now I have to work... this so hard for me, at the beginning I thought: 'I can't do this, I am unable to redo this fing chap-!' As you can see, finally I manged to finish it-

**Author's note:** for God's sake, I am not insane-! OMG, I'm 'normal' XD !

You will understand if you are reading the chapter...btw, I cut these comments out here.

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV.

--

_**3. Chapter: "Zim's Promise"**_

**Zim's day after detention**

Zim had returned to his base, and his first action inside of it was to take off his stupid disguise - after he had been suposed to wear it nearly the entire time he found out how uncomfortable it was. Years ago, he only used his camouflage among the humans when it had been really necessary. Now, after his life had changed 180 degrees, he wished back into those lovely old days. Because this humiliating disguise was just a real nuisance: his eyes hurt through the contacts, his antennae also waited every day for relief of the wig which pressed them unwillingly down to his head.

Now Zim had almost the same high as Dib (Zim's secret desire, inches still missed) and he looked much more like he would be one of the Tallest than all the other Irken living on earth. Right after they'd been landed, Tallest Red had demanded from Zim to stay in disguise as long they would be here. He had thought that Zim didn´t have any clue, but he was wrong. Zim knew his height made him to a competitor to the Tallest, and that none of the other Irken would be able to decide - like in a vote - which Tallest they wanted to work for. At least the Control Brain would have to decide, and because never three Tallest existed at the same time there was a great chance of annihilating one of them, either Tallest Red, Tallest Purple or Zim.

Plus: Zim had ruined some very important plans of the Empire and also of the Tallest, like "Operation Impending Doom I", not only the Tallest had been angry with him but also some of his fellow Irkens, so it had been maybe for Zim´s own security, too.

And his secret life was only full of deprivation: Zim couldn´t do anything he had done normally, like walk out with Gir in his dog suit - sometimes Gir was so stupid he would show any other Irken Zim was here too, he had to wear his disguise nearly all the time (which his fragile body really refused), and, the worst thing for Zim at all: he gained no respect anymore, because he had to play his role as a 'proper' human High Skool student and was everywhere ignored, at least even by Dib who was the only one who had ever taken care of him; even though they had been enemies for years they had always looked after each other.

A few minutes had passed by till most of his pain had went away and Zim looked out for Gir. He had been sad, not only this 'normal' sadness, but you know these... since he hadn´t been allowed to leave the house at all he couldn´t get his beloved tacos or even go to "Bloatie´s Pizza Hog", and Zim did hard to help him because he hated this _"filthy human food"_ he was unable to eat. He hated it´s dripping with filthy fat, and the dirty places where the humans produced them, ate them, at least because most of the food contended meat - the humans consisted of meat, and all the other animals too, so why did no one make food out of humans? They´d need less place for their animals they made their food of, and also they´d reducing the number of idiots on that rotten place. But no one would ever take advantage of his idea, so Zim did his best to get once a week one of Gir´s favourite food; unfortunately Gir ate much of that stuff, nearly all the time, so it was very hard for Zim to make him happy, and even just for a little while.

Because there seems to be nothing more horrible than a sad robot.

While Zim slowly had begun to understand other people he also began to ask himself questions he had never believed he would ever do.

Of course, sympathy with others would be quite useful as long as he was living among the earthlings, and secretly Zim had hoped to get another chance from his Tallest to conquer the planet. In this case he would use his _special skill_ - Irken didn´t know any feelings beyond anger and rage, and the smeets which had been born with these ability were defective. It wouldn´t make him weaker - he would be able to think like the foe, before the enemy would know what to do Zim would be able to defeat him in an easier way than in the fights soldiers and invaders had been trained in.

So Zim hadn't only learned from Gir, he also began to interest in 'human books' which were, for the high-tech Irken standards, as old as for the humans those paintings in caves of their early ancestors. His new most liked place were now the library, he don´t wanted to spend any earthian money on such out of date knowledge-savers.

There had been just one little thing that books were unable to offer:

practice.

Although Zim had been reading nearly everything his knowledge had been only theoretical. He knew this weakness and tried to learn also practical, but as long as he had to stay silently among the humans without the chance of doing experiments on one or two of them he had - at his momentary state of learnt sympathy - only a little or no chance of going further.

"Damned Empire!"

Zim had taken a lemonade out of his frigde and had sat down on his place on the couch, silently watched by a smiling monkey picture above him. He was still thinking about how he could get out of this situation, but ended up always at the same point, his thoughts seemed to be spinning around and around without any destination till he laid himself down on the couch...

--

A little sob.

"MASTAHHHH!"

As nothing happened another sob broke the silence.

"MASTAHHHH! MASTAHHHH! Weike upp no-w!!"

Slowly and drowsy Zim opened his eyes. He had been sleeping for some hours when the little robot had came to him, holding his only and beloved toy - a little pink rubba piggie - tight to his chest, crying heartrending.

"MASTAHHHH!" he cried again, more tears escaped his watery eyes.

Still sleepy Zim got up to find his little comrade burst into tears. "Owww Gir-" said Zim, taking him up to his own chest, "Don´t cry..."

It had been always difficult to soothe him, especially Gir cried

water-like tears since he had began to eat human food which hurt Zim heavy till he had a genuine idea which conquered his mind and made him apparent resistent to the pain. Only a zipper-smile with two glowing rubies in the dim light room could be seen; Zim had remembered his promise.

"Shhhhhh... Everything´s alright..."

--

Annotation:

Yay, I'm done-

Probably you wan to know what is going to happen soon but you will have to wait. Yeah, more heavy work for me... but only to imagine the storyline makes it easier to redo everything, the 6th chapter is one of my favourite ones.


	4. My question

Juhu- :)

Yay, I'm back. This time I have prepared a little quiz for you at the end. Just read my A/N.

Oh, and the next chap... is already finished, but it's reaaally horrible XD No, I mean it. I have to get over my shame when I am trying to redo it-

Okay, maybe I did not mention this but in this chap Zim is wearing his disguise...

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV.

--

**_4. Chapter: "My question"_**

Late at night the doorbell rang. Since Professor Membrane had been gone to the Irken scientists no one had came to their house lately. There were no reasons for any visitor to go there, neither Dib nor Gaz had 'real' friends so at first Gaz, still playing her "GameSlave4", did nothing until the person outside began to ring the bell manically.

She had been unable to reach level 691 (with every technical development opened up more chances till the currently GameSlave4 had 789 level) as long as _someone _wasbothering her.

To take her game up as fast as possible again she had only one opportunity: rushing to the door and open to the _visitor_.

To utter the whole interuption/disturbance happening to her the infamous _intrusion causing intruder_ dared to ask where he could find her brother-unit.

"Upstairs." she growled, turning away and heading for her couch again, "Now get lost. I hope for you I won´t hear anything from above...", back to the game.

As **Zim** - the most annoying and greatest jerk to her - had went up the stairs she could find some peace and quiet in her living room.

Zim had found Dib´s room closed, but not locked. _These weak and pathetic humans try to hide behind such... primitive doors, and feel secure if they are locked..._ He could just smile about this fact.

In Dib's room the window had been still open wide, friendly letting in the cold air from outside. In his deep sleep Dib had just cuddled himself up into a sphere shaped form but hadn´t woke up yet.

He looked adorable, for some reasons Zim had been sure, but he also thought _I did not came here for... these digusting things I forgot the name of it! _as he was closing the window. Deep inside Zim wished this noise of shutting the window would Dib wake up, but he remained sleeping until Zim... found an answer to what he should do now.

He had never wanted to touch that Dib-thing that much, and yelling at him would just let his scary sister-unit come into the room, and he needed to talk to Dib - _ALONE_.

His 'game' consisted of poking Dib in his right side still hoping he would be awake _soon_. But like every time Zim's plans did not work, Dib was rolling from one side to the other and back, brabbling some words Zim couldn't understand until he began to become more unwillingly to wake up. ...

At first he had been enjoying his new funny invention but at a certain spot Zim lost interest in it - in fact, he was really annoyed, and had this _unworthy worm-like creature_ not finally woken up he would have lost his temper.

However, Dib had felt a bit dizzy afterall as he was fully awake, but luckily his headache had went away. Looking into the direction this unmerciful poking finger had come from he faced Zim - the last one he had expected in his room.

"What- umm... do you want?", Dib asked, holding his dizzy head and looking at Zim; maybe he should die now because he had found out something about the Irken's hideous plans with mankind and...

"I have just one question...", Zim replied again with that innocent look in his eyes.

"Fine, ask away... But I have a question, too." This time Dib tried not to look direct into Zim´s pupil eyes. If the same thing as at High Skool was about to happen Dib had been absolutely unprotected, because Gaz wouldn't come here until she felt really bad bothered...

"These stupid uniforms they had been giving us today-" he said, pointing at the one Dib was still wearing, "You don´t seem to like 'em much."

"Yeah, right. When I´m not allowed to wear my trench coat instead of this-" Dib was pulling at the fabric and Zim´s eyes widened, "I´m going to lose my... individuality. _And it´s just another horrible plan to-_" Zim rolled the pupils in his contacs.

"Oh, sorry-" Dib had said nearly everything he wanted to know... and he had a malicious pleasure in it.

Zim became careless about anything.

"So what´s your question?"

"Err- my- my question... yeah- right..." Suspicion rose into Dib. This wouldn't be the first time Zim had tricked him - very badly.

To Zims own surprise he managed to find his question.

"Do you... want me to... get-rid-off-that... terrible clothes... _for you_?" Zim had turned his look to the ceiling, away from Dib, his nervousness caused him to- sweat? That had been a new discovery.

He continued to stutter "I can..., 'ya know- my connection to- um... the Tallest, and... of course, you´re the second most important person on 'da planet so... I-um believe I can _help you_... Just come tomorrow before High Skool to my base- then..., just- take your normal clothes with you", and ended up in trying to show a comforting smile.

Dib had been fascinated by these words. He just said "Hmmm" and nodded short, then he rememberred his own question and placed himself in a more comfortable position. Zim sighed inside of him in relief. _This time everything would go its way._ Dib took a deep breath and waited for Zim´s full attention.

_**Dong**_ - a loud clock noise broke the (relative) silence in the street and Membrane's residence

"Zim, I want you to reply honestly to my question"

Zim´s pupils in the contacts were widening again, this time even more than before.

_**Dong**_

"Do I have your word?" Dib asked in a very confidential way.

Zim got even more nervous. "Yes yes, of course!", _just hurry up with that Dib-human!!_ was his only thought.

_**Dong**_

"Okay then... I just wanted to know if- um... is it true that..."

"- That what? Just say it!!", _pleeaazz' hurry up!! _Zim was nearly freaking out- why was Dib still so calm?

_**Dong**_

"Save your breath, Dib-human!" Zim ran out of his room. If he was hurrying he would be at the base before-!

"Hey, come back man-!", Dib shouted and jumped out of the bed, but he was too slow to even reach Zim just before he had been out of the house. Zim had been in such a rush to forget to shut the front door, too.

The world outside had been even colder than at the time Zim had shut his window, and Dib´s warmth and moist breath turned into a little white cloud as he went some steps out just to try to see where Zim had suddenly ran to... He had been standing there for some minutes until the coldness around him send Dib shivers through his whole body - and to catch a chill hadn´t been Dib´s desire so he finally went inside again.

The howling from inside the living room made Dib very angry with his sister. "I had told you and your boyfriend to be quiet...!" had been Gaz little comment at the scene, and as usually nobody did know or wanted to know the truth.

The truth had been: Dib was not into Zim.

Ever since Dib had been old enough for a girlfriend **they** - classmates, his siter, even his dad before he went away - mocked him with being gay at all, because he had been still chasing after Zim but for a different reason. Although everything between them had stayed the same except of Dib's changed focus on the Irken Empire and its Almighty Tallest **they** continued to claim this... mean slander about him. Dib had not cared about how Zim would feel, it had been uninteresting for him and Dib didn't care less than this as long as **they** stopped to bother him with- everything about **their** 'thoughts'.

"How dumb are you?" Dib yelled.

"I have told you nearly a thousand times that _Zim isn´t my boyfriend_ and he never had been, _I´m not gay_ just because I don´t have any girlfriend! And maybe you have forgotten about this, but _**I would never make out with a male alien!!**_"

The top of the whole story were still all those humiliating and stupid giggles. Just because people had been watching him once spying on Zim they were still amusing about Dib even if he didn't do anything uncommon-

And when Dib didn't like - no, hated - anything more than these foolish uniforms it had been to be the self-fulfilling prophecy.

The last wise words were Gaz' ones, stating "Yeah, and your head is not big, right?"

--

Annotation:

Okay, I'm done, and now some more activity-

In this chap I used one well-known fairytale subject, and now I want you to guess it-! ;D

Please mail or review every answer you believe is right. And (in those replies which will be written down among the reviews): please don't look them up!

Anybody who does not want to have some fun... I won't post the answer-! No, wait, I'm not sure about this at the moment. I think it's pretty easy... but I still believe in your intelligence, you can do this, you are really bright-

Now use your brain .

O.K., I intended this just to make it more funny. Maybe I won't do anything like this again, you tell me-


	5. Experiments

Errr... yes...

I- I hope I don´t scare you now- As I began to write this chapter... I had never believed it would- end this way... Somehow I´m shocked of myself... :- (my dictionary said this emoticon would have the meaning of _"SCREAM-!"_)

I had such great problems in writing it down- the words had been in my head, but my fingers didn´t want to write them down with the keyboard... a really strange experience-! Maybe I´m not made for such things as...

more insight into me -

Yay, now I want you to warn, because... Zim seems to be a kind of a pervert (and I am maybe one, too, because I have written this fic; this had been the major fact I am ashamed - of myself. Yay, but I am trying not to care, it's pretty hard but I won't deny any part of me, and this one is probably a part of me I didn't know to even have (own/whatever)...)

Some words had been misspelled on purpose. (so you know this before-)

**Announcement:** no stupid comments anymore (perhaps forever) XD - only some A/Ns & this foreword thingies

**2nd announcement:** now we got ... (dots) -! ;D

**3rd announcement:** happy holiday XD (but I don't celebrate the day of the German reunion, many people today have a more critical sight on the things we have gotten from the west (western Germany), and wether the GDR hadn't been as bad as it's now shown by the government)

**4th announcement:** yes I know it's already the 4th of october (and not ther 3rd anymore)

**5th announcement:** long chapter, so prepare yourself XD

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV. I know he wants to kill me now(after I have posted this), but I´m bright enough to hide well..! - Ha, you won´t find meee! - XD

--

_**5. Chapter: "Experiments"**_

The next day (I am going to skip the night)

Waking up and even getting up had been really hard for Dib this time. After Zim had ran away he thought nearly the whole night about Zim´s reason(s). What had that clock-sound to do with it? You could listen to it every night at... this had been weird, because the time it rang seemed to change everyday - it rang earlier (8 p.m.) or later (11 p.m.). Before last night Dib ever had found this sound stupid, at the beginning it had seemed to be a special signal for the Irkens, but as nothing happened it looked like- just a noise, but if it were made especially for Zim...?

And so on, there had been no chances for Dib getting some sleep any more.

So Gaz had won the breakfast-battle by... Dib who hadn´t attended there. After he had managed to get up, he had raced over to Zim and nearly forgot to take his T-Shirt and trench coat with him, time had been a precious thing.

Inside of his 'house' Zim had prepared himself very well... he had read this one book again and again that night, planning out every detail of his plan... which had taken also the entire night, but in comparison to Dib Zim was fully awake, because the Irken nearly needed no sleep.

He could not await the moment the Dib was going to come over...

_**Driiing**_ - Zim´s doorbell rang.

Dib had come carefully, maybe Zim had forgotten to switch off his security system - the garden gnomes in his front lawn. He hoped he would get into the house quickly, he hadn't wanted to find out about the gnomes...

The door opened with a loud _**Smash**_ into the wall. Zim (in disguise)grabbed Dib very hard and unfriendly at his arm, hissing a "Come in!" and pulling him inside, faster than Dib could even think of it.

"Awww..." Dib said, holding his arm were he had been grabbed so harshly, "_Thank you,_ Zim!"

"I have done this for our security, stinky, so don´t mock me!"

_Did that monkey-beast ever think about his words?_

In fact, Zim had learnt much about irony and sarcasm the proper Irken did not understand out of books, but mostly from Dib - he seemed to be the walking irony... And now he had Zim offended.

"If they are seeing us- together- don´t ask me what is going to happen-!"

Since he had found out about how useless Zim had been feeling and maybe any dislike he had now towards the Empire Dib thought Zim was getting something like a paranoia he had in earlier days.

As the pain had gone away Dib recognized for the first time the crying sounds- of Gir. He was sitting, but more laying- under the living room window with his rubba piggie, with huge tears in his eyes, the ground already cover like a lake of water... uncountable tears.

"Outa!" - "I want OOUUTAAA!!" sobbing.

This look- had been hurting, nearly enough to make Dib weep.

"Outa!"

"What´s wrong with him, Zim? He is... usually happy, stupid but happy... and now-?"

"Yeah, you got a point there..." - Dib recognized Zim´s clothes.

_Does Zim already wear his disguise in his own base? _Everything was mysterious...

Dib wanted answers.

"Why did you ran away last night after the fourth clock sound? And why do you still have your disguise on - in your own house??", his loud and penetrating voice were forcing Zim to reply, Dib had been very seldom this kind of a dominant person.

Zim felt his back at the wall (figurative). Dib looked like he would only stop at the moment he got what he wanted and Zim...

"I have just dressed for High Skool-"

"Do you really expect me to believe this? Look at your watch, there are still 30 minutes left, you don´t need to hurry!" Dib didn´t stop. "What´s the truth?" _Stop it! _"I know! You have the major part in the malicious plan of your Tallest-" _Shut up!! _"- and who would ever think of an Irken spy among all other humans, like the years before, and now you-"

_"Keep your trap shuuut!!" _Zim yelled, Dib jumped. He wanted silence - and only if he gave the Dib-human a real fright he would get it.

For some minutes there was silence now except of the crying Gir. Dib had found back, keeping in mind _I won´t get scared by Zim - again,_ and Zim who tried to calm down, deep breathing. At a certain spot Zim broke the situation, "You´re wrong, I don´t do anything!"

"_Fine_", Dib replied, "Then tell me the truth."

"I will do, but at first-" Zim pointed at Dib´s uniform, "Take this out, 'da Tallest gave you a special permission so you can wear whatever you want."

_Really? _Dib wasn´t unhappy, of course he wanted to take on his beloved trench coat everytime... but Zim hadn´t replied to the more important questions...

"Hey, do you sleep again wormy?!", Zim raised one of his contacts. This had taken too much time for him.

"What-? No, sorry..." Dib took off the red uniform.

As he was seing Dib´s upper body with his long, small and fragile arms and neck which looked so easy to break, and the soft fingers at his gentle hands... Zim imagined... _how would it feel to be touched by them...?_

For Dib it was hard to believe that Zim had done something _for him _voluntary, and his leaders had given in to it-

"Hey, why do you undress yourself too?"

"What are you thinking? I´m going to rape 'ya?" Dib´s eyes shot open, Zim shoke his head, "How foolish are you?" - _Did Zim have a wasp waist? _"I´m allowed to wear yours-" Dib saw Zim half-naked for nearly the first time, except of one time when they were younger he had tried to dissect him - but failed. - _So all grown-up Irken had one..._

"- because it fits my eyecolour more."

By the way..." Dib grinned at Zim as he was taking on his other clothes, "What about your disguise...?" He had been sure, _Zim had trapped himself_.

Instead of getting nervous, Zim grinned back in retaliation as he finally had taken over Dib´s uniform he , "I think you´re not in the position of demanding such information which aren´t of your business..."

"You´re just talking garbage, Zim."

"No, I want something back as a reward..." he showed his teeth to Dib.

"And my uniform...?" Dib felt _very_ uncomfortable, "You seemed to want it, since you had shouted at me yesterday..."

"That´s stupid, Dib-human, it had stayed unused because you didn´t want it, so I took it..."

"So you want to have-?" it was going to be _very_ unpleasant.

"Just one thing-" Zim´s teeth seemed to sharpen, "Come here."

Dib didn´t move. He planned to run away whenever Zim would make any move. But he hadn´t thought of Zim's sharp spider legs in Zim's PAK

- something like a backpack with many useful devices stored in, but Irken are unable to live without it, it ran all body functions and stored their personality as well - which had been long enough to reach Dib´s back and prevented every attempt of an escape.

"Come here, please..."

Slowly Dib was moving towards to Zim. He was imagining how he would be pinned to a metal table and Zim doing experiments on his body - to get cut open without any anaesthetic and much more things Zim seemed to be able to perform...

"Hurry, there´s not much time left! Forget 'da Skool?!", Zim had been grabbing Dib´s arms for a second time, pulling him as near as possible to wrap his arms tight around Dib's willowy body. Then Zim did something Dib hadn't expected: he pressed his mouth on Dib´s.

This had happened so... out of the blue for Dib, he had just a little breath inside his lungs, and now Zim´s tongue, a long and round pink one with many segments and much stronger than every human one, was exploring his mouth.

Although the human body contended mostly water Zim was writhing his tongue around Dib´s frail, weak one to try the inside of Dib´s mouth.

It already burnt a little bit, but it tasted somehow sweet, and Zim couldn´t resist any sweet thing like every Irken. He wanted to get deeper inside of him... and loosed his grip around Dib´s tongue.

A great (and maybe the only) chance for Dib who had a real problem of a lack of air- He had taken his head as far as possible back in the hope Zim's tongue wouldn't belong enough to stick still in his mouth. And Dib had been really lucky. He had been right. But in fact Zim just showed a kind of 'mercy' for his 'prey', allowing Dib to turn his 'big head' aside to take a deep breath.

"Wait-- wait-- a- moment-!" Dib panted, hoping Zim would do so because he didn't know. Zim played the stupid idiot.

"Is something wrong? - Are you hurt or...?"

"No, you- fool, only... my worst enemy _kissed´_ me- nearly to death..." Dib couldn't Zim's face, he enjoyed it to scare the Dib, that meant to make him vulnerable till he was fully dependant on him. And Zim liked to tease his _toy_ as well-

"I thought you would´ve been able to hold out little longer.", Zim was laying down Dib´s head with his right hand on his left shoulder so Dib faced him (just a bit).

... (dotsdotsdots)

"How is it, are you doing better?", Zim had begun to love this sensation - because of it´s sweet and candy-like taste with also some cute pain in the perfect balance... "'Cause I want another 'kiss'-"

"Yeah, just- wait a minute- or two, please."

... (dotsdotsdots)

Dib was feeling better now. He was breathing normally again, but Zim´s hold had been still too tight.

Another 'kiss'... Dib wasn't wanting to feel that once more. Zim´s tongue inside of him felt so strange, so unknown, and it was so strong- and Zim never took care of other people, even his own.

But in getting everything he wanted Zim had been great since he was born, he would never take an excuse of him.

"How do you feel now Dib-human? It took long enough."

"Great."

"Nice, but unfortunately we have to cut this short, there´s not much time left so we have to skip that 'kiss' thing-"

Dib sighed in relief.

"- And go on with question two."

_Another...? _Zim had taken his right arm away, giving Dib more space for moving when his grip slackened, and placed his right hand under Dib´s t-shirt.

"Question... two...?" Dib was confused. Zim rolled his contact pupils. "At first I wanted to know how your human 'kiss' business worked, and now-" Zim let his right hand wander about Dib´s chest, "Why human males have nipples too although they don´t have that breast-thing like the females-" and grabbed the right one.

(A/N: Probably I´m listening to the wrong music at the moment-!)

... It hurt - Zim´s hand - _it hurt _more... than Dib had expected.

... It hurt, but at the same time... _the pain was... an incredibly good feeling... _and Dib´s legs lost their energy to hold him, some tears were falling down from his eyes, too...

_Not really interesting, _Zim had been disappointed somehow..._ hey!_

"Hey, Dib-stink, why are you so weak? Can´t you use your own legs?"

Dib seemed to be lost in this feelings and had tried to rest his weight on Zim...

"So- sorry--", he wanted to lay his head back on Zim´s shoulder.

"Stop it, and spare your tears, it´s only part one!", Zim had lifted the t-shirt, bent down to his hand and bit into Dib´s nipple, so Dib screamed out **loud** and began to cry **huge** tears, like the first time, but now the _pain flood through his entire body_... the pain... was _pure pleasure_...

... (some more dots)

Then it had went away, out of the blue. Zim had stopped, now allowing Dib to lay his head down. Although his strenght began to return Dib had been... unhappy... Zim used him only for his stupid sounding (and they had been really idiotic) experiments, and at the best point he just stopped-

"So you don´t produce any milk, 'ya?"

"What-?", _because of this...? _"I could´ve... I could´ve told you before!", Dib was unhappy, angry and... he recognized a strange stiff feeling between his legs.

"'Kay, there´s only one question left...", Zim smiled again in a very malicious way (Dib had been unable to see from behind).

"I read much about it but I wanted to know something which you humans don´t write down in many details in 'da books so I have to do it by myself-"

"_'By yourself'_? - It´s me... you´re experying- no,...

playing- with!!"

"Yes, maybe... But don´t 'ya want to know what´s coming upnext?", Zim said, still smiling.

"I´m sure it´s just another perverse idea..."

_Perverse...?_

"I´m no pervert, stinkie, it´s just in your big head-"

"You know _my head is not big!!_" Dib shrieked.

"Yeah, maybe...", Zim was annoyed and claimed "- but everything I do is just for science! And now I want to know-"

Zim began to smile even more evil and put his right hand into Dib´s trousers (whose eyes widened)-

"- what a male human will do when-"

- reached for his member-

"- I do- _this_!"

- and squeezed it (!).

(A/N: OMG-! Finally I have written this down .)

Another new feeling, but this one were simply... _disgusting!!_

... (everyone likes these dots XD)

... had it been such a bad feeling-? Since Zim had done his second experiment something had begun to stiffen into Dib´s trousers, the reason why he had felt uncomfortable and now Zim... took away all this tension inside it... yeah, actually Dib enjoyed it and wished he could tell Zim many more things he wanted to feel, to let the feeling never fade away...

... this had been meant to show weakness, to give in to emotions Dib was sure Zim did not feel, and in the end Zim would use them to hurt him. Whatever he was going to say Dib did not want to be defeated, he never wanted Zim to win, to rule over his body, feelings-!

But flesh is weak, only the mind is strong- he had to try his best to keep the most important information secret-

Dib begged "Z-zim... noooooo!!",but Zim continued with his 'science', a smirk on his face. Dib cried. _Go on, I can´t wait anymore-! _"I read about it in those 'sex education' books... it´s called 'erection', right?", Zim ´s smirk was now all over his face.

Now he had Dib´s sticky liquid on his hand.

"Z-zim, pleeeaaazzz...!!"- _now Zim, I want to have you now-! _What would´ve happened if Zim had been able to read Dib´s mind? However, Zim had been unable to know so his grip remained merciless.

... (these dots won't stop-)

"That´ll be enough monkey!", Zim said as he was taking his hand out of Dib´s trousers, looking at his right hand. But it hadn't been enough so Zim freed Dib from his other arm to look at them. As it ended he hadn´t enough strength to stay and Dib fell down to the ground on his knees, panting.

"Interesting... very interesting..." Zim was looking at his hands, comparing them in their colour and... he did lick his claws...

_Was Zim really such a pervert?_

"Zim... you´re crazy... and spoilt..."

"Hmm- crazy?" He had stopped to try and looked down at Dib. "I have done just some research on a specimen, and it were you by chance."

_'By chance'..._ _that´s a real laugh, you clown...!_

"I could've chosen every other human on that spinning piece of dirt."

Someone giggled behind Zim.

"What did 'ya duu big-headed booii? 'Ya luuket soo happie!"

Immediately Zim turned round, shouting "GIR!!" as a kind of an habit like the time they were younger. But the robot seemed to have found back to his old behaviour- he had stopped to sob and looked as happy and crazy as before.

Dib was blushing. _How could this idiotic robot think he was enjoying what Zim had done to him? How had it been able to see evrything, my blank soul-? _He had to calm down as well, maybe he should try to distract Zim from everything he would be about to do soon.

With a simply question.

"What time is it Zim?" This caught Zim's attention who was letting off of Gir.

"One moment wormy, it´s about... 8 a.m."

_High Skool is about to start, and with this counting every morning they would find out I´m not there... I'm late-_

No matter wether to be fully recoverred or still exhausted, Dib was trying to get up which appered to be very difficult; his legs felt like filled with Jell-O and didn´t support him. Nearly up Gir said "Uhhh, wonce agaeeen!!" and giggled even more.

"Hey, where you want to go?", Zim had asked him as Dib was a few steps away from the frontdoor.

"I won´t stay any longer in this house with such a pervert who... I hope I'll see your stupid face anymore and... don´t talk to me again, _forever_!!" Actually Dib had wanted to shout Zim down but he had been hoarse, and happy to be finally out of there. As fast as possible he ran to High Skool, the tears dried quickly in the wind...

MEANWHILE

Zim tasted again his right hand, his claws mostly still covered. It was like that human 'kiss' business - one could addict to it, and finally he had gotten Dib begging for mercy...

--

Annotation:

OMG-! .

**Some more useless information:**

I don't know the time of the first lesson at High Skool, because I... was attending a Grammar School where everyone had his own timetable. We had only a compulsory number of weekly lessons, in grade 11th and 12th we had to have 65 hours á 45 minutes (yay, confusing, and at first I had been confused as well but you had gotten used to it).

The only intension of the whole system is to confuse people... because then **they** (who's they..? Hey, the people who are making these rules in the department of education, so the government.) are able to fool us..!

In the 12th grade (the most difficult grade ever .) I had only 30 hours - many 'freetime' for much homework, and my weekend had been beginnig every friday at 11.10 a.m. (great-! for my standards during 11th grade)!

And if you are ever watching a powerpoint presentation about toilet paper...

it's made by me-! XD

The one and only computer thing that gave me an A+ in computer science ever-!

(Well, this fing computer seems to be my arch-nemesis ;D We can't stand each other for some reasons - everytime this evil mean piece of electronics is mocking meeee- .)

I'm just writing this stuff to cover up my shame..! ;D


	6. Teaparty at the Massive

Recently I had no creative ideas for this story, and then it hit me. Out of the blue. Whew-! ;D

And now I have a further storyline in mind. You'll laugh about this, but in this story most ideas I had while I had been writing. Only the one topic I mentioned in the 1st chap had been important and the surroundings had come later.

So yeah, actually I am trying to write another story at the moment, but now after some days had passed I felt like I had to continue this one.

My fingers had been really keen on writing this story now XD

The truth why this chap had been posted so fast is... you'll forget the previous one XD

But I am a bit sad, no one of you wanted to have a bit fun... yeah, that's boring..!

So after no body is asking me wether his guess had been right... I won't tell you the answer now, perhaps at the end of the story or whenever I like to :3

Probably you'll haven't kept in mind (I don't blame you, no) but this is my favourite chapter (at the moment, I don't know what is going to happen soon ;D), because I am always trying to find 'funny' (or ridiculous) titles. Even for e-mails to my friends. Luckily normal messages on don't need titles. Then I would've no good ideas after a very brief time...

Btw, the idiom of the 'multi-coloured dog' shall show how much somebody is catching other's attention.

And there is going to be irony. Irony, for many times. Yeah! (I just like irony.)

And people are yelling, very much - I think your ears are going to hurt when you'll be reading this. XD

Okay, I babbled long enough now-!

**Warning:** very very long chapter, so get prepared ;D

Yeah, and thanks to... **knockplease**

I tried hard to improve my style once more, and I hope you'll like/enjoy it :)

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV.

--

_**6. Chapter: "Teaparty at the Massive"**_

At High Skool the daily morning announcement and counting had been already over and Mrs. Bitters had begun to 'teach' the students more about "DOOM" after everyone had been back in class as Dib finally got there. Just before he had been able to enter the class an Irken - the one who had given Dib the uniform (this had been the janitor) - was commanding "Human No.2, you´re not allowed to wear any other clothes besides of the ones which had been shared yesterday; go to the headmaster!!".

... of course someone had seen him - with his proper clothes Dib looked like a multi-coloured dog among everyone there just dressed in red and purple. Apart from the feeling of being caught red-handed and confusion because _Zim had said I would have been allowed to wear everything I wanted...?!_ Dib became angry, very angry, much more angry than everytime before because this lie about this permission had been the last straw. But Dib had just a short time to let his emotions built up freely. The janitor had infotmed him with "I´ll make sure you´ll go there" that he won't get any chance to flee after he had taken Dib´s left hand as both were heading to the principal´s office.

Quickly Dib calmed down to his normal coolness and was wondering about the places he was passing with this Irken to get to the headmaster. This had to be a part of a test, because

... every further step the way seemed to become more black, like a torture chamber in these old mediaeval castles or directly in hell...

Something that should have been nearly impossible as High Skool (like every other skool) had been already dark, pitch black, to let one's blood freeze in his veins.

Eventually, as they had passed several floors the other Irken had stopped suddenly.

... there he had been. Dib, facing a **gigantic** cold and heavy door with a great sign calling this place "Pricipal's Office".

Inside had been an huge rectangular desk with an even greater office chair behind it, many cables in different diameters coming from/heading to the ceiling, filled with many little screens connected with thise cables and finally the switched on master screen showing a small part of a massive spaceship. Except of the mostly dim light these screens were emitting there had been nothing, just pure darkness one could nearly spot nothing; the former window which had been a connection to the outside world had been shut and was built with a wall.

Silence between Dib and his companion had rose for several minutes while there had been a lively discussion about... cheezy potatoes..?

Never mind-

Finally, at a point where the suspense and nervousness had reached its climax, the conversation ended abruptly with the words "... alright then, my Tallest, over and out!", the screen went black and the chair was turning round and the darkness increased once more.

The two parties were remaining silent, just looking into each other's eyes, although the janitor had been uninteresting-no, the principal was looking very closely on Dib, through the with glasses covered eyes right into his very soul... a feeling that made Dib wanting to twitch, to move close to their headmaster and shout **everything** out, just to get **everything** from his heart- as this pressure went away.

"Principal Isumrud,", the Irken next to Dib saluted, "human No.2 had been caught breaking the clothing rule!" Whatever would happen now would-

"Thank you, Aminul, you´re allowed to leave now!", the janitorial Irken went off, the heavy door made a loud sound of 'clack' as it was closed again.

Then he came round to look at Dib, examining him once again from head to feet. In a serious and inexcusable vioce he stated "Human No.2, your arrival had not only been late - which is a great sin just for itself - but you are also dressed in a way neither the Tallest can forgive you this break-!"

Silence. A mind speeding forward. Then the only one great realization-

_That´s it- At first Zim used me for his insane games, now they´ll kill me so they're able to continue conquering earth and enslaving mankind..!_

- when he went on in the same matter-of-fact way as before.

"- But as much I am keen on seeing your execution, the law is demanding to send you to the Tallest so they can decide about your life." -

"To- the Tallest-?", Dib gulped. Surely _they are going to kill me, just after they've done some more science´ on me._ This would be the true, after so many Irkens had been enjoying to watch any kind of torture, torture that only stopped at the prey's death, aired on different T.V. channels, each of them claiming to be 'better' than the others. The first time, some days had been already passed after their conquest of earth Dib had been zapping through the channels and had found 'Pain TV' by chance... he had ran into the bathroom just to vomit this out. Compared to this, Zim seemed to be _really _easy to get along with-

Out of Dib's notice-he had been lost in his thoughts of the worst case-Isumrud had been turning round again, had headed to his desk and pushed a red button easily to reach from his chair there.

"Right- to the Tallest-", two Irken soldiers were coming in, grabbed both of Dib's arms, "- and now off with you!", and were taking him out of the office, quickly through the vast corridors to... the janitor´s closet...?!

"H- hey guys..." Dib was very nervous, he didn´t want to see the interior of this room, and afterall, this hadn´t been his fault-! "Can´t we talk about it?", but the soldiers remained silent. Irken had been taught not to talk with prisoners - who broke laws, traitors, foes like the resisty - and after the general definition Dib was one of those people now.

Soon a secong wave of anger flouded through Dib's system. Although he wasn't really expecting anything like mercy for him now, but the mere thought of a payback to Zim was keeping low this whole suspense.

_Oh Zim, this time I´m going to kill you when I´m outa here!! _

- because even to be threatened with pain is a kind of torture-

In front of the janitor's closet, the left one was knocking on the door "Open, Aminul, there´s something for the Tallest!", and opening immediately, but no one seemed to be there.

Now Dib could see the reason for all the mysteries about this room. It hadn´t been very extended, except of the proper tools there was a big high-tech device looking like a cabin of an elevator. Both led Dib to that thing which emitted a strange blue light, and before he was even able to react he was finding himself in the Massive, in front of the Tallest.

Both had been watching a kind of TV.

"Okay Pur, I see how stupid these humans are, but can´t we watch some other channels...?", Red was bored of the 'News all over the World' programme.

"We have to watch them, or they´ll destroy each other, these stupid-"

_How right they had been with this statement..._

"- and who are you?" Red had looked down to Dib, happy to find something that caught his interest.

"I´m Purple, you fool!", Purple who was thinking Red had been speaking to him was confused and feeling weird about his co-rulers comment-

Dib was getting up, dusting himself down.

"Not you, Pur, this very tall one there-", Red was pointing very happy at Dib. _"Now you can switch off your news magazine-!"_

Purple sighed "Okay..." and finaly give in to Red's order. Anyways, had there been any other chance for him-?

Red couldn´t believe they had sent them a new toy. "So tell your Tallest what you have done wrong..."

Suspicious (and confused) Dib was rising an eyebrow. "I thought you would observe everyone and everything on the planet?"

Purple felt forgotten. And he was dissappointed of Red´s carelessness. "Look closely at him- he doesn´t wear his uniform!" The following words were now some Purple's basic statements, and Red was already mimicking them in his mind just to forget how much this was going on his nerves- "_If you´re absorbed by something you're always forgetting everything around you!" _- _'If you're absorbed by something you're always forgetting everything around you!' _He was repeating inside of him to take it's offense from it, to make it just ridiculous-

"Maybe...", he was muttering. Most of the time this plan had been working, but not today. The digs Pur had made always at him where today too sharp. Only possible escape: tease Pur in the same insulting way as he had done every time.

"As you have probably noticed yet we can´t observe everyone and everything on the planet as long as Pur is watching his TV series-", Red laughed inside; though he tried hard a small snicker was still escaping his mouth.

... and left Purple pouting. "It´s TV news!" _Fine, if Red's wanting to play the game this way then... _"Just to let you know: _I´m not so much fond of human daily soaps as a SPECIAL IRKEN around here!!_", a loud yell together with a gesture of wide stretched arms was startling every soldier and every working drone on the floor - this had simply to catch everyone's attention-!

Immediately followed by Red's retort_"You promised me to keep it SECRET!"_

Somehow Dib felt of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. _If they had to do this dumb argument why didn´t they do it ALONE?_ Everyone looked at them, they saw each other angry in the eyes...

When suddenly the entire situation had changed. Red was making a banishing gesture and hissed "Don´t you have anything to do?! It´s _nothing of your business!!_" loud enough to scare all drones away, the soldiers turned their back on them, ..., and Dib as well-just because every other Irken around had been very frightened of Tallest Red. Or it has just been his penetrating voice. And someone so tall like Tallest Red (as the title was already implying) with such a voice had to be followed. Just because of this fact.

_How bright had been the humans-? _

_They had been following their 'leaders' through all times even because of __**lesser**__ qualities-just the __**charisma**__ alone had been and was still a great gift to become very powerful, because someone who __**looked **_reliable_ and was _convincing _**had to be**__** right**__-!_

Some words which sounded more like a desperate attempt to soothe this were escaping the worried Purple. "Errr... Red, are you 'kay?" Because only a really fuming Red were shouting in such a penetration.

"Do you want...?", he was asking with wide eyes and a more calming voice. Red who was looking shyly to the ground couldn't let this offer expire. "One, pleeaazz...", this reply let to a chain of events that seemed to be already well known to both of them.

An embrace followed by deep kiss.

The opportunity went back to Dib as he had eventually decided to take a look on the events-this had been his paranormal sense, because actually-as long he didn't think of why he had been sent here-those two alien leaders had been Dib's target. These uniforms. Their secret and well hidden plan to enslavee mankind... every little thing that had changed after the Irkens (including Zim) had gotten in any contact with earth. They just had to go away, vanish into thin air-

Neither Purples nor Red had believed anyone would watch them anymore, because everyone else had been scared... just lucky Dib had seen it by chance... _so everything __**seemed**__ to be..._

As they finally had finished their caressing and had let go of each other Dib took this moment, _his_ moment, and said in his well-known 'this is really interesting'tone to them _"I had never thought about you two being lovers."_

Taken back to reality both recognized Dib once again, but this time slightly different from the first look, because now everything had been different. Because Dib seemed to have observed all of this.

... what shouldn't be a reason why the Tallest were still living in their own-protected from the mean outside world-reality. There had been no space for something like that- And they still believed this state would be unable to change, to change so fast without their permission, their will to- this couldn't be true-they had to have misheard this-

Keep the farce alive.

"Of course not- ", Red said, still convinced of his belief, namely Dib meant with his words the truth,

"- 'cause we are really amazing and you´re just an ordinary human.", supported by a nodding Purple.

This answer had just sounded foolish. Because Dib was extra-ordinary. He had always been not comparable to every other human, and he would be forever.

Sighing Dib prepared himself slowly for the coming events/questions. "So you don´t know what irony is?"

Like an inquisitive child with wide asking eyes Purple wanted to know "What is this 'irony'? Tell me!" is.

The only one who didn't care about this business was Red. In fact, he tried to play it down. "Completely unimportant! Probably he´s just kidding and this 'irony' doesn´t exist!", his weeping hands should wave away Dib's words.

With rolling eyes Dib was telling one of them-actually only Purple-(because Red wasn´t interested in it) in an rather emotionless way just because he wanted this to end soon, "Irony is a way of talking when the meaning of your words is the opposite of what you want to say. There´re different types irony, but the most important one is the one of Socrates; with this kind you are able to find out if the one you´re talking to just has a lack knowledge or simply doesn´t have any clue of the facts."

"Any clue-?" Red asked in a 'watch-out-what-you´re-saying' manner. Even though he had been actually not interested n Dib's explanation this would have the status of an insult. Yeah, insult your Tallest. This is something every sane Irken would avoid, because it had a very simple aftermath: 'shlack', and no PAK anymore. Often the Irkens whose PAKs had been detached were running around, screaming till the point they were slowly losing their personalities and were stopping some minutes before their body collapsed. Those had been always the best ones, because Red had made a game out of this running business. Like hunting on earth. On earth-mostly in earlier days-rich people went out to hunt foxes with a great amount of companions on horses, and many dogs. Hunting dogs with precise noses that had been able to smell the target over great distances. - Tallest Red's game had been to point at those running and screaming, sometimes crying Irkens with one of his beloved lasers. Oh how this had been a fun-! If he was unable to hit them this would lose very soon its entertainment when they became slower and slower, but to do this with an human..? This just had be more fun than playing with Irkens-! And this stupid one had delivered him a nice reason why Red should 'play' a little bit...

But nevertheless, this had been very impolite-!!

"Do you want to offend your Tallest?!" he was shouting in rage, the only one who was still staying cool had been Purple. And he had been the one asking a question both Tallest had been protected from for so long, as long as they had been able to remember-

"So everyone knows it already?" Slightly embarassed about... yeah, didn't they know anything, everything that was happening outside, things even their TV could not tell them-? Never mind, but Dib couldn't watch them now in their red and purple eyes as he went on.

"Not really... everyone believes it, but they don´t know exactly. And me- I thought of it earlier, so-", rubbing his left arm with his right hand-this would be going to end very unpleasant, as far as Dib could imagine. Not even the powerful outburst of Tallest Red would be able to change reality.

"That´s practical impossible, you hadn´t known us before!" He had felt really really insulted. No game in mind at the moment. No, this converstion was about the basics-

'Respect Your Tallest!'

However, Dib had to put his thoughts aside, and he continued.

"No, I had seen you already before, at the time I was after Zim. One time I got into his lab and-" - a surprising detail of the past let Purple forget the more important facts, he had simply to ask

"So you´re this big-headed child?"

Clamly Dib spoke further, "Yeah-"

_He had been the reason of Zim´s uncountable faults?_ Both Tallest had been really impressed. On the other hand-

Dib had finally recognized the 'lie' of Purple and wanted to put this right, now- "No- MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"

"YOU DONT HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME!!" Purple yelled back-and silence was coming up between them. The first one to bring their talk back to life had been Red who was grinning evilly

"Lucky for you." _This would be the best part of everything... _He wanted to please the little Irken is inside of him asking for... some fun, but also to keep his face free from emotions in front of that human... what made everything much more joyful... "Nevertheless you broke our rules, you need a proper punishment-!" Inside, Red was yet thinking of how he would play with his toy, the expression in his face still confident. Anyways, he wouldn't be able to cope with any delays for a long time anymore...

Patiently-not as rough as Red was every time-Purple was taking Dib´s hand. "Which number do you have?" Even if it didn't seem so, he had been more careful with other people/Irken/whatsoever than Red would be ever.

"No.2." Dib had known he could do nothing but grant what Purple demanded, just Red...

"So you don´t allowed to kill him-!" stated Purple, looking into Red´s eyes. This had been the truth.

"Why not? Is there any logical reason...?" Red felt like Purple was about to spoil his fun. And not to be allowed to kill somebody... oh, well, what about-? _No no no, this can't be true!_

"We guaranted that the humans No.1, 2 and 3 shall not be killed, you

have to decide for something else." _... great, something else-!_

This had been Dib´s great chance. He had look them straight into their eyes-a fantastic way to put pressure on someone-and saying what he wanted. Like someone had said 'All's fair in love and war.'

"And remember - I´m the only one who knows your sweet little secret, and as long I´m protected from death penalty-"

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF ME!!" Zim (in disduise) was still yelling at people-very likely the same Irkens that had been laeding Dib to the tube-as he had already fallen to the ground and they had been gone. There had been no reason for shouting at them anymore, but this had been Zim, so- yeah..., Zim's great gift to get quickly, not to say immediately the attention of everyone else. Either Zim had been very charismatic since he had been born, or he was just annoying. Most people are convinced ths is because of the second fact.

... so the three of them had forgotten everything they were about to do and say and turned around to look at Zim smashing his fists to the ground. "What do you think? You foolish princi-! I HAVE NOTHING DONE WRONG-!!"

Dropping antennae, heads shaken in disbelief and of course rolled eyes of annoyance were the dominating actions for the next time.

"Errr-", finally Zim was looking around, "Where I-?", just to be left puzzled about how he had gotten into this... spaceship thingy. As he had gotten up at leaset the penny dropped-even in Zim. "Ohh, my Tallest-!" No matter how much the last time had been pure horror to him, Zim had still a slight hope inside of him. He had to show his leaders the happiest face ever. "I´m glad to see you-" As he noticed they had already a companion-Dib. "Hey **Dib-worm **_what are you doing here?!_" The old pattern of earlier days. Naturally, to regain the Tallests confidence, to receive a second/third/fourth/.../(2+x)n chance the Dib-pig had been a possible competitor-Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple had to give all their attention to him, ZIM, and not to that pitiful piece of meat-!

But Dib didn't want to revive the old times, so his reply was short and clearly _"Having a tea-party Zim..."_

An offense to the greatness if superior ZIM-!

"Don´t fool ME! No one would ever invite you to such a thingie-!"

... and now they had been back. No matter how many time is passing by, humans (and Irkens) get used to special rituals, like ranting on each other in Dib's and Zim's case.

"It´s all your fault!!"

MEANWHILE (the poor Tallest had been now outside of the more active part of this conversation)

"Do you think they´re using this 'irony' thing again?", Red asked carefully, he didn't want to give his friend/lover another big chance to tease him.

"I´m not sure Red, there´s something I didn´t understand-", to witness one's own lack of knowledge had lost its danger of being mocked for it after his comrade made clear he didn't have a clue either. Carefully, for Red's standards limp Purple tried to get involved again, lifting his right arm slightly and pointing at Dib in the hope he would notice him, "Hey, human No.2-", but his voice had been also too quiet to be heard-

-

Both yelled still at each other. Thank God the were only shouting...

"So I´m guilty for you being small minded, human?"

"No, you lied! I got caught in Skool, just because you said-"

... and no one of them had at the moment thought of a real fight like they used to do some years ago, with real weapons that were supposed to "DOOM" mankind (as quoted by Zim) and weapons out of the worst dream an Irken could ever have (water, grease, germs, ... as found out by Dib) in times they did in fact sleep.

MEANWHILE (still nobody is paying the poor Tallest any attention)

"Hey-!!" Purple tried again to get involved into Zim´s and Dib´s rant, this time harder, and louder, and slowly losing patience. Hell, Dib and Zim hadn't noticed how many times he had tried to speak to them, Purple had the full right to- forget it, this is going to be the last try. "HEY!! LISTEN YOU TWO-!!"

... and Red had gotten pissed off. This human had offended them. And he and Zim were not only ignoring HIM, but also Purple - HIS PURPLE, and their tiresome noises filled up nearly everything...

-

"- you had never lied to someone to get what you wanted?!" Zim was soon ready to take up a laser and fire at Dib if he would have had one in his PAK. At the same time, Dib was nearly freaking out.

"You just wanted my red uniform-? I got into this trouble just because of-"

"As I said, it fits my eyecolour better!" Surely, he had known Zim long enough to know this, but to his common sense this had been just immoral.

"Then YOU ARE AN EGOISTICAL AND-"

_"HUMAN AND ZIM LISTEN TO MEEE!"_ Red had lost his patience. In the heat of their word-battle they yelled in unison

_**"SHUT UP!!"**_ before they were looking at the one this had been adressed to-

**"YOU TWO DARE IT TO TREAT YOUR BELOVED AND GREAT TALLEST LIKE A LITTLE UNIMPORTANT AND REPLACEABLE WORKING DRONE!?"**

There had been silence again, mostly Dib had needed this to catch his breath again. Every argument with Zim had just showed that he wasn´t listening, thinking, ..., it was simply exhausting. And in the heat of those word-battles it had been always very easy for Dib to forget what he needed the most - one could say that this had to be one of his weaknessess he had to get rid of.

The hurting antennae of Tallest Purple had been recovered much faster than the ones of the others (except of Dib who had ears that had been hurting), pity to Red who had also not wanted to hear this horrible rant of... yeah, whatsoever, but he had been the first of them breaking the situation, "After you have calmed down I just wanted to ask you a simple question, human No.2." Although the Tallest had been supposed to rule together this was Purple's chance to master the moment. "Tell me, who is this 'Socrates'?"

_"The '__**brightest'**__ human ever lived-!"_, Zim was laughing; laughing about his statement or because he didn't care-? No matter what this had been Dib had a great urge to fill Zim´s trap with cement so he would be quiet. If his wish would have been fulfilled... that would have been amazing, awesome... despite that he had to concentrate on the answer. This had been the only reason Dib was looking and acting as he would be a well balanced being- "An old Greek philosopher. He had been living from 470 till 399 B.C. and believed in the realization of one´s ignorance would be the first step to pure knowledge, his most known quote is 'I am aware of the fact that I know nothing.'-"

... everything had been fine again...

"Thank you, human. And you too, Red." Purple smiled happily at Dib, but probaby more towards Red before his face went blank-back to normal or more annoyed-as he turned his look to Zim. "Zim, did ´ya use this 'irony' thing?" Now Zim would have only to impress him and-

"Of course, Tallest Purple!", an answer that had come out of his mouth like a bullet out of a gun.

... but actually Dib had just lost the thread of the really important facts-

Red was rubbing his claws, now had been his turn to rule alone "Okay Pur, we have still to find a punishment for the human, right?", and was grinning malicious at Dib, "And something for Zim as well-" before he was turning with an even more hideous look to Zim. After they had gone quiet it had been much easier to hear yourself thinking. And concerning punishments and other creative things Red had thought always of more colourful ideas Purple wanted to know now.

"You look like as if you have an idea. What´s it?" He would have only to remember him of the rules - don't kill the human, but Zim had no limitations... Every time Red showed this joyful smile-

"After Zim made clear he is the worst invader the Empire has ever seen he should get the first turn...", he was taking a dramatical break which made Zim think about his life - a wasted one? No, he had been and was still _the hardes working invader ever,_ _after every failure I had stand up to do my best again_, and now-

"See, you´re already dead. No one of the other Irken knows you´re still alive, you´re just an ordinary human, and humans die - they have a very short life compared to us."

Both Zim and Dib had been stunned. Zim was becoming a kind of... he was panicking, ...

_I did everything for you, and since I´m too high you just want to get rid off meee-!_

... because everything seemed to turn out as a giant trap, a trap he would be unable to escape... there had been the mention of death, dying humans, and now Zim was one of them; well, he was supposed to look like one, but in his squeedly spooch he felt still like an Irken-

_That explains why Zim had worn his disguise the whole time-!_

Slowly but surely this picture had begun to make sense to Dib.

"I know you would be happy if you gained some fame before you

die - in your death, but we can´t do this. The execution of a normal human would be uninteresting-"

Zim as shaking his head. He did not want to believe what his antnnae had told him-

Leaning forward but still supporting his friend Purple got the word.

"You don´t need to shake your head Zim, Red is unfortunately right. And it´s natural we honour all your attempts but you´re simply a disastrous Irken.", and raised his shoulders. "Actually we had thought you would do better if you get lost on an unknown planet or somewhere in outer space but you´re just hopeless and we want to protect the Empire from you-"

"'Kay Pur, I think he got it-" This had taken far too long for Red. Zim had been... he didn't deserve this attention after all the destruction he had caused even among his own people-

_And now he faced death-_

"Do you want to tell us something before-?", a term similar to the one humans liked to use, one's last prayer. And Zim... Zim had already lost everything, everything that had made him proud of himself. Dib hadn't been sure if Irkens were able to cry up till this moment.

"All- Almighty Tallest Purple-", with all those emotions that seemed to flood his body, feelings proper Irkens never would get in touch with were making it really hard to understand him, now as Zim was desperate. "... does my life- my life full of failures-, but I- didn´t gave up-, does my life doesn´t count? I just- just want another chance- I learnt more than- than any other Irken- should it be- been useless?"

_- and just wanted it to be over soon..._

Purple wanted to say something but Red raised his right arm, a signal that it was his turn. "Maybe you´re right Zim- stop looking like you would cry or such stupid thing!- but you forgot another important point: you´re too high."

... when someone else entered their talk.

"...just because you don´t want to lose your position as Tallest-?"

Dib couldn´t realize why he was saying this, everything he would be up to say now would lead to protect Zim. Why did he do this-? Because this was just one these situations he hated - despotism opposite others, weaker ones.

He remembered himself being in a similar situation in front of his father feeling... probably Zim was now confronted with the same. Oh how could they be similar to each other, more than Dib had been able to realize this moment. He had to be convincing. Suck the charisma, only the tone, your voice is important- and believe in your words-!

"You have never thought about Zim´s situation! You know as well as me how great he is in spoiling nearly everything, how great his ego is and that nobody can teach him-"

_- I´m not as terrible as the Dib-human says-!_

Red wanted to do this fast, he had waited for it pretty long.

"Come to your point!" was his demand to Dib.

"- but he is really great! Zim has a right to live after he had such a strong character, I´m convinced your Empire can learn many from his motivation! And at least- nobody is perfect. He just had bad luck-"

Red and Purple listened exactly to Dib´s words.

"Pretty interesting...", Purple nodded, understanding the point. He smiled at Red, "So you think like me?"

"No, Pur. These are no options for us, as long as Zim will be alive-" especially the fact that Dib who had introducing himself as the cause for most of Zim's failures in taking over the planet was now taking care of him..?

_It would have been a miracle if Tallest Red had given in to Dib-human..._

... no forward moving... till there had been an idea, so stupid and ridiculous like every of Zim's plans...

"- then let me take Zim!"

The three had been surprised, Red more than Purple but mostly Zim. Who had ever expected to listen to these words, or even taking the human who said them taking for serious-? This hadn't been an option, even Purple had to see this- "We can´t take this seriously, Pur! How could this human put Zim under control?"

- but he didn't ssem to mind. "How did you came to- take Zim as your pet? And where will you keep him? And does your proposal have any treatments more in it?"

_Don´t decide anything for me without even asking if I´m pleased with it-!_

In fact, this developed into a direction Red hadn't dared to imagine in his wildest dreams. Purple was giving in to it... crazy... even as Red was shaking his head it didn't go away. Had Pur to be really so easy to catch-? No, please Irk, not-!

"Pur, _don´t ignore me! _This is as foolish as every plan Zim ever had!"

"I don´t know exactly, but I promise he won´t bother you. He will live in his base like before, and... if Zim want to he is allowed to take down his disguise, Gir - his robot - shall get the permission to leave his house with or without Zim when he wants to, and... we can wear whatever we like... and ... and... And I won´t tell your-" Dib was clearing his throat, "- as long as you let me do so." The last thing he said was the most important one of everything already stated.

"You see Red, there will be just advantages-!"

_Haaaa... say something, I want it to be over..._

Red made a gesture of 'it´s-nothing-of-my-interest-anymore-so-just-stop-bothering-me'. "... if you like it, Pur... So you have to look after Zim now, human No.2! But this is including..." He was thinking quickly. _Oh no, you're believing it's over now, but when I'm not allowed to blast up Zim you'll need some killjoys as well..._ "- as far as I have heard this, you humans are keeping other pets as well so I think Zim should stay in his house now, as long as you are taking care of him and feeding him he won't need to go outside without you...", another short break, this time a wide grin spread over Reds face, becoming bigger every second he was developing his idea, "... and you have to be serious about that, as Zim's owner you'll need something to show he's yours and... just to be careful, stay with him in that stupid house, I don't want to find a HYPER DOOMER pointing at the Massive, okay-?", the last things Red had not just added for fun. In fact, Zim had a very destructive streak. A soecial gift he had already shown every Irken at "Operation Impending Doom I". After everything he had done to the Empire, his fellow Irkens... he hadn't deserved to live a happy life after someone decided surprisingly to save him- Just Purple seemed to be slightly concerned about his genuine ideas. "Are you sure that'll be okay?"

"I'm sure Pur, I'm sure; and I think you want to see the next sunrise on this planet, too, so we shouldn't leave Zim alone without anyone to control him-" he winked over to Dib, and Purple began to show a small smile in his face once more. He didn't know he was causing Red sometroubles, becuase... this made him become weak. Red wished only that he would stop-

_I cannot resist you now-_

Eventually everything had ended in a victory for Dib - he had been able to convince the Tallest, and Zim was impressed because Dib had rescued his life... so he was believing, Dib wanted to believe, but knowing Zim meant-

"You cannot believe what a lucky person you are, Zim!"

_Please, just for once..!_

"Really, Dib?"

_Is something wrong with the Dib-thing-? You're smiling in a very stupid manner..._

"Just show me some gratitude, okay?"

_... that's everything I want..._ but actually I don't care. Yeah, because you're a really grateful character.

About everything one question remained unanswered so the happy Purple wanted to know "Say human, why do you want to have Zim?"

A question even Dib didn't know the answer, the real one.

"Ummm... I think...", he had to think of something very fast and decided to tease Zim. Not so bad but at last enough to feel better about al the problems that had been caused by him. "... everyone just need a _pervert_-", Dib was laughing, leaving Purple a bit confused.

"What´s a 'pervert'?" had been the curious question right after Dib's statement.

A statement that had been an offense to the great amazing ZIM-!

"I AM _**NO**_ _**PERVERT**_, BIG-HEADED BOY!!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG; AND _**OF COURSE YOU ARE **_ONE, _**ZIM**_!!"

Red and Purples antennae were burning again.

--

Annotation:

I think I am getting better in describing, huh-?

Yeah, I used a distionary for my explanation of irony here (this one had been printed in the GDR 1986 XD but I don´t think the meaning has changed a lot till today).

Looking back at everything I have already written down I would say: the world I created here is a greater nightmare than the origianl IZversum had been already in the TV series. Yay, I'm sorry, this took nearly an entire day (yes, of course) and night (it's 3 a.m. now and my mother is going to... yeah, I know what she'll be about to say when she's finding out about this.) but now I'm done :3

Anyways, the next chap will take some more time - it isn't written already.

Now I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired. Yawn ;D


	7. Eternity doesn't last long

Wow, I´m so happy-! I got over my mood of 'I-don´t-know-how-to-write-it' which is followed by 'This-whole-thing-is-frustrating-me' when I´m trying to do something (but I am failing everytime because I don´t like what I´m producing).

This is one of the rare times I´m proud of myself... I can´t believe that I have/had such ideas..!

Yes, and furthermore, here are some thanks to people who... gave me reviews-! :) These people are (in particular) - **knockplease** and **MiSs ArIa**! I'm soooo happy and excited!! lol Yeesh, sorry... I need to control myself, I beg I'm already going on everyone's nerves... but I can't stop, that's simply my character- ;D

Well, I haven't published yet the translated version of "Manifest einer Nervensäge" - it's called "Manifesto of a pain in the neck" XD (is anyone interested in this?)

And... the whole story is going to take a turn I hadn't planned before... and I like it!

Just one more thing: I am aware of the fact that you'll be probably confused by the beginning of this chapter, but at first these events are taking place at the same time, at the Massive and in Zim's base, but I'm nice so I have been putting in - (dashes) at the beginning of each paragraph around Zim & Dib and + (plus icons) at the beginning of paragraphs around Tallest Red and Purple. Later we'll go away from the Tallests, but you'll see then, because then I'd been using my beloved ... (dots) .

I just put this in to help you understand... I'd be upset if I were confusing you without any hint to understand...

Okay, that´s enough, we are going to let this chap begin soon, but before we do so please take note of the...

Disclaimer:

Nothing except of this crazy idea I own, the rest belongs to JV. ... sorry for the cussing... actually I'm not losing my temper this way that's why it'd been a bit complicated but I have my great book of English curses XD to ask for advice...

--

**_7. Chapter: "Eternity doesn´t last long"_**

- After all problems had been settled the Tallest had sent the two back to earth. Although Dib had been rescueing his life, Zim was still feeling ignored, because _they had been_ _ignoring_ _him__,_ paying more attention to an human than to him, (once) a proud member of the Irken Empire..!

+ Everything on the Massive had been quiet since the moment Dib and Zim had left, except of the munching sounds of Tallest Red-he couldn't resist the doughnuts! Technicans were doing their job as well as all everyone else and Purple just wanted to continue to watch TV-

- ... while every Irken had been already thinking he were dead. This whole _ceremony-thing_ had been so humiliating for Zim, he had been wishing to be death for real- or at least he hadn't been able to see, to hear every word.

+ "... excuse me, my Tallest-", an unknown voice asked out of the blue and startled both of the Tallest in their recent activity. Helplessly they were looking at eachother, no one had been expected any kind of interruption by anyone. Weren't the lower Irkens knowing the time they had to shut up-?!

- Glad about how this trouble had found an end Dib just wanted to go home and take a break, to rest. He had been telling them where he wanted to go to, but Tallest Red send the two of them right into Zim´s base to show how serious he took this business of 'pet and owner' after all, but actually he had been just making fun out of it. Because it had been really sad that he had not been allowed to execute Zim, and this had been something Tallest Red really longing for...

+ "... excuse my _please_, my Talest-!", the voice said for a second time. _Definitely no excuse now anymore_-Red was about to throw their best pilot out of the ship in his anger.

"Calm down-", Purple told him patting on his back. "I'm going to find out." He was switching off the television screen and looked around, everywhere-to the left, to the right, up and... down. There it had been. One of the smallest food drones that ever had been serving the Tallest with name Jon. Jon had a plate strapped to his head, and below that had been a fearful face... ruby eyes as the most Irken had and antennae flat against his head.

- But the transportation system hadn't been working properly, and Dib was landing on his bottom as they arrived. As he opened his eyes he looked round confused, "What- where- -?" just to find himself where... he hadn't wished to be again.

+ "Yes- um..." , Purple was asking curious. Actually no one was ever daring it to bother the Tallest with something so they had been only knowing the names of the most important fellow Irkens... but even these few information they weren't keeping in mind very carefully.

"Jon.", the tiny one replied.

"So... um- Jon, what's the matter-?", the Tallest was asking further and added kidding, "_May I help you with something-?_", although everyone was knowing this had been a serious sin to even think of talking to them.

- "That´s why I´m so careful-!" Zim was standing upright, lifting his arms and showing an expression of 'I-told-you so-before' to Dib.

Dib tried to get up while he rubbed his backside, _"I believe every single word that leaves your mouth-!"_ His statement had made Zim angry. Angry enough to make him forget everything about his situation, to fall back into the past to the battles they had been fighting some years ago, and like recently at the Massive.

+ "I- um... had just wanted to know wether... um-", Jon stuttered intimidated. Red was watching suspiciously as Purple was trying to encourage Jon to say everything for their own fun, "... just open your mouth and talk- Actually you should know how to do that- _You don't need to be scared of us, we're completely harmless-_"

Red snickered at these words. Sometimes he wasn't knowing wether Purple meant every word as he'd been saying it or if this was just for him... to make him smile-

- "You just got what you deserve, you filthy meat-blaster of this rotten dirty ball you call earth-!!", Zim shrieked pointing with his claw-like indexfinger at him. Before Dib had finally gotten up it felt so... right- the triumph about this person Zim did not manage to defeat, to stand on a higher level than him..!

+ The drone was taking a step back to calm down, then he spoke clearly, "I had been watching you... doing- er... things. Yeah, _things_, and now I'm confused about... _this_ so... because- once I'd been hearing that this would be forbidden to, um... you like everyone else- because we don't need it. So, um- what'd it been-? I- um..."

- "Just cut the crap, Zim-" That confused Zim._- Why-?_

"What´s wrong with you, water-blister-baby? Do you fear _the amazing power of __**THE AMAZING ZIM**__-?!"_

Now Dib saw that Zim was _still_ a **pure** **moron**, he had _still_ an **hollow head**, filled with nothing but hot air inside of it-

+ Blankly Red ordered, waving bored his right clawed hand, "Throw him through the air lock-!" Jon was shivering. He should have been listening to... the one who'd been teaching them the rules- laws. "Red-!", Purple said pouting, "Everytime I am left out in decisions, and right now you're just frustrated and want to work off your anger and frustration on this one-!"

- "Whatever-!" Dib said, then remembering something very important.

"- But I think this time you are unable to check your situation-!", his smile showed his superiotrity.

"What´s so funny, Dib-thing? Your pathetic attempt to scare me with your simply... this smile- what?!"

+ "That's right...", Red admitted muttering. "Then- what would you do now-?", he asked before he began to whisper to his co-ruler, "You know that this is dangerous-! We can't let him alife with... this kind of information- the human before had been... if we hadn't agreed to the rule he would've been dead, too, so think again-"

- He shook his head. Zim was so... he seemed to be unable to learn something, to keep it in mind. A thing Dib couldn't stand. To show one´s own idiotism, like the rest of all inhabitants on earth. A short sigh left Dib´s mouth before he finally said _"You are my property since the Tallest decided this way; besides, I don´t fear your-"_, then mimicked quotation marks with his hands held high, _"amazing power, oh __**GREAT**__**AMAZING ZIM**__-!!"_

+ Purple was slightly nodding. There could be no exception- "Jon, I'm sorry but Red is... right-", he told the drone but Jon had vanished.The place he'd been standing before had been abandoned.

- "Don´t make a fool out of me, you- you- you whatever you are-!!", Zim yelled; he had been so angry at Dib that he wasn't able to think of typical insults.

"I don´t have to make a fool out of you, because you are already one!", Dib shouted back in frustration. "And I will leave now, I don´t care about this thing anymore. If the Tallest are going to ask how it´s going on I... it just doesn´t matter now. I even don´t know why I saved your pitiful life- Because... they had been right. Who would miss you when you would have been annihilated-? I guess no one-! So, bye-!"

+ "Great Pur, now we're getting in a lot of trouble-! You-", he was pointing at the nearest guard, "Follow that food drone... Jon somebody... I don't care- who-", he paused to make sure they could trust in the guard, "Have you been listening to the things he'd been talking about-? You don't know what it had been and you won't find out 'cause it's uninteresting and nothing of your business, yeah-? You're loyal to us, don't you?", and the guard nodded. This had been very important. Who should the Tallest trust in in the case their own people were betraying them-? Where should they go to, or how should they know anything? Because the mean thing about conspiracy was the fact no one except of the involved people were knowing about it- "Then hurry, we need this short unimportant worm here again, he's a threat to the great Irken Empire!!"

...

Through the unclear floors of the Massive... Jon's only chance to get away had been to get to his chamber, a room he'd to share with other drones- he hadn't wanted to die. As he had finally reached the room and had closed the door he went unconscious- something in his PAK was telling him to sleep...

...

These words had been bringing Zim back to the ground. They had been hurting, of course, and he was calming down now. He had to convince the Dib he was not useless, despite the fact that-

Turning round Dib headed for the door to get out of this building, leaving Zim behind. As he nearly touched the doorknob Zim had grabbed his other arm harshly, holding Dib back, and unwilling to let him go, escape Zim was pulling Dib as near to him as he could.

At first Dib had been just startled by this sudden and tight grip and had tried to reach the door when he had to face the truth - although Zim was as thin and fragile as Dib was he was stronger, more than an human ever could be, and to even try to resist Zim´s will this moment were meaning... to get a broken arm or even worse injuries. The lack of any other choices made Dib give in to Zim for the second time this day. But if he was about to try to do other stupid experiments on him Dib would have enough power to kick Zim´s ass-!

"I have only a single question, Dib-human. But - your answer has to be right, otherwise you will rue _your_ foolish existance-! Are you ready, human?"

Dib sighed. He had been expecting just another stupid question as a test for him and when Zim wasn't liking his reply he- no, Dib wanted to run, escape this house, Zim, ... everything that had been bothering him the last days, or nearly his entire life...

"Fine... start."

Now would the Dib-thing finally see how inferior he really was-!

"... how long does eternity last-?"

...

"Contact to subject No. 674 established- Agent Swimming Wuklaro, report your last findings-"

"Yes, Sir- but please tell me Xaroki - the virus... First of all, our search has found an end, now we have got all information we're need of for..."

...

It had been taking Dib some time to think about Zim's question until he decided to answer, his expression showed how much he was wishing to be able to vanish into thin air when he was asked this kind of rubbish... and slowly rising anger about Zim, the situation he had him left in.

"Zim-", Dib took a deep breath in his lungs to...

"YOU STUPID FOOLISH IDIOT OF A MORON AND HOLLOW-HEADED JERK, WHO HAS TAKEN AWAY THE LAST REMAINS OF ANY INTELLIGENCE IN YOUR HEAD!?"

"That's _no_ answer to my question!!", Zim retorted furious. "Do you have to act this way everytime I'm just wanting to get a useful answer-?!"

"No Zim-", Dib replied, "but this had been no real question, I expected that even you'd know an answer, but you'd been asking me this... nonsense- Why do I even have to hang around with you?"

"Listen, Dib-human- You told me this morning you'd never want to talk to me again, or to see me- and now you'd been talking to me- So what shall I believe now, huh? Tell me or I won't let you go!", Zim said grabbing Dib's arm even more tightly.

"I-", Dib sighed. This had been like a never ending bad play. "I hadn't kept in mind what I'd been telling you this morning, and actually I'm not as sick as you- I don't have any ambitions to fight with you now so would you please let go of me?", Dib was asking exhausted when a smirk crossed his face, "If you're behaving appropriate now I'm maybe returning tomorrow to feed you, pet-"

"I'm not your pet-!", Zim shrieked angry, "Think twice- could a pet do this-?", he asked challenging as he was approaching Dib and pressed their lips together, not giving Dib a little chance for any protest. At least Zim was knowing now how to shut up a human- _his_ human.

--

Annotation:

Cut-!! ;D

So, um... actually I'm tired. I need to sleep more, go to bed earlier, but then I'd miss a great thing: rp! ... did you know that I'm a really convincing Zim..? lol, I like to be Zim so I dun-wanna to miss just a single day! XD I'd been learning some new words and that's cheering me up :) so... um, have a nice day... I'll be back soon, I've still other fics to continue-

Thanks to everyone who'd been reading, but especially to the people who are/had been reviewing... give me your hands and now you've got a... um- dunno how this thing is called... okay I'll give you a cupcake and next time you'll receive another special gift a friend of mine had been telling me ;)

Oh... it's raining-! As long as we've still autumn it's nice... winter is going to be grey and cold and watery and... dark- Uh, I don't want to think of yet!


	8. A new mission

Jahoo!

So here I am again- :3

I don't know but I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do, and considering this I'd been worrying about to have forgotten to delete my list with all my ideas... Stupid as I am, this hadn't been hapening, but as you may know (probably not) I'm really chaotic and... forgetful. Just imagine you'd been able to read everything I'd planned to write! OMG, everything would've been spoiled, and I wouldn't have had other ideas instead-

So I'd been shocking you enough, now something else- thanks to **knockplease** for your review I... hadn't replied you yet, shame on me XD So, um... it's hard but since my world... daily life had been changing that much that there aren't many positive responses anymore I get so excited everytime I'm receiving something like this, but honestly... I don't know what it is exactly, I just can say: this is me, the self that doesn't know what it's writing, and it's helping me a lot- I mean to improve my English. Yes, I really don't know what I am writing, the words (except of the ones I have to look up in a dictionary) are coming to me and- then I'd been writing down a chap. My mother told this would be the right way to really use a foreign language correctly :D but till I'm really very good I need to learn how to dream in English lol

**MiSs ArIa**, I hope you like this one!

Before we start something very important- Disclaimer:

No, unfortunately Zim and Dib and everyone else are not my property, that's why we'll always envy Mr. Vasquez XD

... and now - lean back and enjoy what I'd been writing.

--

_**8. Chapter: "A new mission"**_

A long time had been passing by, a time when there had been a good feeling of warmth and being loved. A tight embrace to say 'I don't want to ever lose you' and the tender touch of a caring hand.

He really wanted, longed for this so Dib moved closer to the one who was offering him the security he had been missing his whole life. Dib had been entirely happy as long as it stayed with him. As the caressing hand returned it began this time to tease him, and as Dib was laughing he had opened his eyes-something he hadn't wanted, probably because he had known that the truth would spoil everything he had been feeling the entire time. He had been right.

Two red glowing rubies were watching him, and the face they were belonging to were smiling as well.

"Z- Zim-?", Dib asked unsure, everything had been blurry to his eyes. The answer to this question had been as cheeky as everytime, "Had you been expecting someone else?"

The room he had been in was looking similar to Zim's main lab with a big screen like the one n the Principal's office but since he had countless labs in a maze beneath the surface of the base Dib didn't know his exact position as he was just a bit looking round - Zim's tight embrace was hindering any great movements, just the place he was laying on Dib could see-something like a chair that's backrest had been bent towards the back.

"Then... why am I here-? What have we done..?", Dib asked as he was trying to sit up while Zim was struggling against a release of him but lost the fight. "By the way, you can let me-", he had stopped instantly leavng Zim confused, "What Dib-human-?"

"Oh... my... God-", Dib's memories were coming back to him and even though they had been still hazy Dib was becoming aware of everything. Angry he was turning to Zim and screeched, "_What the Hell have you done to me-?!_"

Unwillingly Zim had sat up as well and was asking as an attempt to understand Dib's reaction, "I don't know why you have to shriek that loud, 'cause I'd seen and heard how much you'd been enjoying this-", he said with a smirk in his face.

The usually pale face of Dib was turning into a deep shade of red as he tried to convince Zim of his sight - to cover up reality. "No, you- abused the last remains of the trust in you I'd ever had, and it had been the greatest mistake of me to even think of being able to trust you. Perhaps I shouldn't have had helped you, so it had been my fault to even let you do as you wanted. Now I'm smarter, and this time my words will be the thruth-" Dib said getting up looking for his missing glasses he picked up just one moment later, "I don't want to be near you for the rest of my life, you jerkish pervert- and I don't care about whatever is going to happen to you-!", he said readjusting his clothes, especially putting his pants in the right positon.

On the way to the door, or maybe elevator Dib wasn't looking back, Zim hadn't the intension of even trying to stop him. That would only end in a catastrophe, especially when the Dib-human was lying to himself-

While Dib disappeared behind a thick metal door that had been indeed an elevator wondering why Zim hadn't said or done anything to keep him with Zim just wanted to distract himself- he had been able to do everything Dib had probably thought of but hadn't done anything of it and this made the situation looking like a defeat of Zim, his ego was urging to do something to avert this end.

Hardly he had given in to this but just before Zim had turned on the big screen in front of him, the snowflakes which told him there had been no reception seemed to make fun of him-

The elevator Dib had been stepping in had a big panel showing every floor available to reach, but they had been mixed up and-there had been no numbers which had been confusing him a lot. But Dib hadn't much time to guess the right one so he asked the last one who'd be able to help him: Zim's computer-

"Com- computer-! Can you please... take me to the ground floor-?", he asked hopefully. The response from an boreed computer had been, "Erm... you aren't Zim, are you? Because Zim sounds different and- who are you?"

"Dib.", he answered annoyed. "I'm Dib, so- can you take me there now?"

"Oh, Zim- I mean: _master-_", the comuter chuckled, ".is going to be angry at you and me if I'm doing what you want, don't you think so? On the other hand, it's really boring here so..."

Until Dib had finally reached the first floor the computer had been telling him nearly his whole life, so it seemed to him. Gratefully Dib stepped outside the cabin, the last steps to the door would be easily now as Zim wasn't around-

"Where 'ya goin', big-headed-boi-?", a sudden extra weight on his left leg asked. Before Dib had wanted to put this right he wanted to get rid of him, "Home Gir, home-"

"I wanna comme with 'ya-!", the little robot said gleefully, clinging even tighter to Dib's leg. "No Gir, Zim'll just miss you and you'll just make Gaz want to-" A blubbering noise broke the silence of the house, and Dib had to realize that he would have have no other choice then taking Gir with him. Dib picked him up and headed to the door, the light outside was startling him. _How long had I been at Zim's house..?_

The routine morning traffic had been on the street and Dib concluded that he'd probably better go straightway back to High-Skool with Gir who wouldn't make this better-

Suddenly the snowflakes were dispersing giving a tall green figure room to show up.

"Oh, hello- may I help you with something Tallest Red?", Zim asked rolling his eyes annoyed. _This could be just something bad, because I shouldn't life anymore-_

"Yes, of course you can help me-", Red answered promising, "And I will help you as well, but at first this is going to be your turn to do something..."

"Sure my Tallest-", Zim responded with a great will to throw up at his words, "Just go ahead-"

Tallest Red seemed not to care, he went on approaching the screen to whisper to Zim, "Let's talk about your new mission-"

--

Annotation:

I bet you want to know what's coming upnext XD but you'll have to wait. To be honest, I'll be busy the next days... Tuesday I'm going to apply for a technical training and... I'm really excited! :D

I'll tell you how it went then... I've to prepare myself well and- I'd been writing this today so you're able to read before the new week starts-! Btw, I tried to use your advice with these scenes- it's better, doesn't it? Well... I think so-

See ya! :3

P.S.: Why did no one tell me that I'd been writing garbage in the last lines? It's okay, at least I'd been recognizing and redoing it by myself lol At the moment I've a little problem with writers block so the next chapter will perhaps take some more time... but I don't know, I am very spontaneous and maybe- I'm always good for a surprise XD


	9. Of muffins and cupcakes

Hi here I am again! :D

Why did I miss to update this new chap? Because I'd been suffering from "Aufschieberitis". If you don't know what I'm talking about because this word is written in German don't worry I have been explaining this in my annotation at the end.

Now to the thanks :3 and there is... **MiSs ArIa** but I'm sure **knockplease** is also reading this that's why I do mention you. You (both) kept up with me..! That's so great!

**Announcement:** it's snowing! ... what..? Again, please. Sneg edjod! Huh..? What's this? Again! Es schneit! lol XD Yeah finally... finally I got my snow! I've been waiting since this friday as the weather service had been informing everyone that there'd be a weather change with snow etc. but nothing happened here T.T I nearly lost my good mood. Perhaps you're thinking now: What the heck? She's actually an adult and is that happy about snow?? Yes, it's true. Because you have to be serious most of the time feel sometimes like a child so you can favour all moments of your life! :3 OMG look at these fluffy big snowflakes outside!! lol it's sooooo beautiful, oh yeah XD

And now... oh wait I nearly forgot lol Disclaimer: Why do we (or I) still don't own IZ? Because... argh, it's true (unfortunately XD) that we (I) don't do - so now after this is done we're about to start. Does anyone of you want to go _somewhere_ then please do it now!

No one?

Okay, then start! XD

--

**_9. Chapter: "Of muffins and cupcakes"_**

"Huh... um... where- I am..?", asked the voice belonging to two dimly glowing eyes scanning the place reminding on something like a prison with some cells. "It looks like... uh... and this terrible headache-!"

"Calm down, we are both stranded at this place. I do not know who had been taking us here... At least we get food and drink here so I have a last hope that we are not forgotten up till now.", someone next to him answered.

"Hey- I know who you are! You're... erm... no wait, I've forgotten- ", the orbs half closed in embarrassment. "But you aren't one of us, are you? I mean... you seem to be familiar it's just I don't remember your name- mind to help me?", he asked and laid his head on the unknown's shoulder.

"I am... Jules. You gave me the number 1."

"Uhh... ah- you're this one..? I bet you already know who I am."

"You are-"

...

Messed up as he had been looking like Dib hadn't really wanted to go to HighSkool but had no other choice. On the way there he had picked up Gir and carried him in his arms so he would be able to walk faster while the robot was giggling happily and telling a lot of strange stuff. The last time he'd been leaving skool Dib hadn't taken his bag and everything else with him so arrived completely without any luggage - if you weren't counting Gir. (A/N: I'm sorry. Gir is cute!)

In front of the main entrance Dib stopped and looked directly into the robot's eyes telling him, "I want you to be quiet as long as we'll be in skool. This contains no giggling, no shouting , no talking or making any other noises, and especially not running around. When I get my bag back you'll stay there and won't look out of it- Did you get that-?"

Gir had went silent for some moments, and deep inside Dib wished Gir were thinking his orders over although he knew that this would be just a very little hope. As he really believed this would've been successful just for now Gir reached out for Dib's nose and poked it laughing, "You are!"

"Argh...", Dib sighed. This would be a very long day.

Immediately after he had finished rolling his eyes Dib had been entering the building heading straight to the classroom trying to hide the robot the best he had been able to. while he was still hoping the little SIR would not foil this attempt. In the classroom had to be Dib's bag and with any luck no one would recognize Gir as long as-

"Hi-!", the turquoise eyed robot waved with glee at a girl that had been passing them by looking strangely at Dib. "Gir!", Dib hissed annoyed and nervous trying to wrap this childish piece of metal in the sleeves of his trench coat or something else just he wouldn't catch any more attention-!

"Excuse me, did ya say something?", the girl asked looking Dib up and down. "No- nothing-!", Dib replied backing away nervously but she wasn't giving up. "Why... why aren't you wearing... an... uniform-?"

"That's- something else. Yeah, I bet you don't want to know! - oh, isn't it very late now..? I'd suggest we'd talk later, okay? See ya-!", Dib responded in this awkward stuation and rushed away leaving her confused behind.

Behind a corner and out of sight Dib had a chance of calming down and talking quietly to Gir. "Don't- don't do THAT again! ... had been horrible to... you got it this time, yeah?" For a brief moment Gir's eyes were flickering red as he saluted, "Yes master!", then had went back to cyan. "Okay, that's very good Gir, now we only have to go to-"

...

Eventually Dib had gotten into the classroom. But something had been different and this difference from the previous day and the days before finally caught his attention. Yesterday his class hadn't been that special but today were only six other students in the room so it was looking slightly empty compared to the times at skool when every new pupil had caused to send one of the old ones to the underground classes. But Dib hadn't the peace of mind to be concerned about this at the moment - he had still to hide Gir and the last thing had been to put him inside the bag under the constant watch of the last remaining curious classmates. And this had been something that had been seeming to be impossible. Something that Dib even so had got done. (A/N: I liked this XD). Even Dib self hadn't expected it but he had a little chance as Mrs. Bitters had entered the room and twelve eyes had been turning to her in great expectations since Dib was wearing his coat against the rules and actually no one wanted to start that early with skool. The easiest answer had been: watch what Mrs. Bitters would be going to do with Dib.

The day work had begun as everytime. "Class, today's going to be an horrible day-"

"Mrs. Bitter Dib doesn't wear his uniform!", Zita eventually chattered away. Annoyed by the neverending stupidity considering pointless questions and tasks Mrs. Bitters looked intensely at Dib who was indeed not wearing any red uniform. "Yes you're right A+ Zita.", she growled and hissed at Dib, "Now tell us what is it today before I have to send you to the janitor's closet!"

Everyone in the room froze at the last two words. In fact nobody had known that Dib was the only one who had ever been returning from there. Time seemed to stand still and although he knew the Tallests wouldn't do anything to him Dib had been slightly nervous. Even if he had the permission to do whatever he wantred to - as long as no one down on earth had been informed about this people probably wouldn't believe him in the case of-

"LOOK!!!!" a shrill voice song out the small robot that had leapt out of Dib's bag onto the front table where the teacher sat. Now Dib's heart made a jump! His own worst case scenario would come true! The only left over opportunity seemed to fail as he shrieked back "Gir stop that and come here again!" but got ignored. Because in comparison to him Gir had all the attention as he begun to tell his favourite tale.

"Uh-kay funny people I's wanna tell you 'bout somethin' like... 'The cupcake and the muffin'!!", Gir cheered and sat down on Mrs. Bitters table.

"Once upon a time there's lived a cupcake. Name's Cupi.", Gir began to tell his story and had taken-to Dib's surprise but not really great astonishment-a cupcake out of his head. "Cupi was sent out lookin' for the muffin's daughter name's May.", which was followed by a muffin, "He's not wanted to but his daddy told him to do so he did because Cupi's daddy like mastah. And mastah's rigid. So Cupi crossed a BIG hill with many fluffy cold white thingies on top! Then on the other side he's seeing May's. Down in the valley so she's small but gets taller when he's nearing her. With May's a flyin' pink rubba piggy.", and finally by a rubber piggy that got hugged instantly, "- Yay, piggie I luv you! - So Cupi's walkin' over to 'em and says "You've to come with me! Daddy told me to bring you's back again." but May's saying "No 'da cupcakes said they'd not like me so I's went away and never wanna come back!" Cupi's sad 'cuz daddy hadn't told him and wants to go back as May's saying "But you's nice for cupcake! Wanna stay with me and piggy?" But Cupi's not sure 'cuz he isn't muffin, he's cupcake! So whatta do? The piggie looks at Cupi then says "Stupid, you's all muffins and cupcakes. You's don't worry you's can stay I'm gonna tell your daddy." and is away. Whoop! Then May's looking at Cupi "You's can be whatever you's want to! I's don't care 'bout 'muffins' and 'cupcakes' anymore 'cuz its just burden to split us!" and they's lived forever and ever and ever and ever. End.", Gir finally said before he added "Mastah's luving bigheaded boi!!!" and devoured everything except of his beloved piggy.

Dib blushed at the statement. Did Gir speak the truth? Because Zim had been - and was still - an insane. Whoever else than somebody with a distorted imagination would treat him that way-? ... Dib wasn't keeping in mind that he'd been considered insane all the time before Because it's in the nature of things that we're all more concerned about someone else than about one's own flaws.

... Gaz couldn't be right. No, she shouldn't!

Dib had been deciding like a little short sighted child that Gaz shouldn't be right and this should be the end of their talk two days ago.

Before Mrs. Bitters had been able to give her first comment an applause had been starting. His other classmates seemed to have liked Gir's story and they weren't bothered by his last statement - Dib's weird relief had been unfortunately short lived.

"Enough class!", Mrs. Bitters hissed and everyone obeyed her order. She looked at Gir and picked him up. Her next look moved to Dib who wished to be once more invisible. "A really nice story tiny piece of metal but you hadn't been helpful. This hadn't been an explanation for-"

"I'm sorry for being late."

The boy standing in the doorway bundled their attention, once again everyone's gaze turned away from Dib and this time from Gir, too. The redhead had a small smile, a certain one Dib had been able to remember only hazy but this one could no one forget.

"I just moved here- I mean, back here and it's very bad to be late at my first day here so I went to the headmaster and-", he handed the teacher two small notes over, "I got this from him so there won't be any misunderstandings about me and this other student of you."

Mrs. Bitter looked briefly at the two notes then said, "Alright, sit down wherever you want to since we have such a loss among the students. Class, welcome back-"

Dib swallowed hard. **This** couldn't be real!

--

Annotation:

Oh yeah..! After a long break I returned and... I'll use this to tell you something. I have really bad procrastination. Well, in the case you don't know what I'm talking about... it's when you're saying to yourself "I'm going to write the next chapter [clean my pet's home, go to the bakery and fetch some bread for my mother, do my homework etc. etc. etc.] right after I'm done with taking a shower [listen to this song just one more time, I read this other exciting fanfic to the end, watching my favourite tv series etc. etc. etc.] or I'm not in the mood for this now/something around me is bothering me and I cannot really write good/I'm too tired etc. etc. etc." Now you got it, yeah? I read everyone has something like this but sometimes I feel this really very badly! Hrghmf! I missed some good grades because of that and now... Yeah, everytime when I don't feel like doing something special I'm doing something else, like... start more fanfics. Horrible, because this is kind of a 'vicious circle' XD and- at the moment I had such a good idea!

I'm going to write this down now! See you when I'm in the mood for continuing this. Be sure, I'm not postponing something to tease you!

P.S.: I didn't get a practical training TT but I won't give up! Once I'm going to be successfull, yeah!!

P.P.S.: Do you know the character I gave Gir? No? Okay I'll tell you because this time it's more complicated XD Do you know the fairy tale "Des Kaisers neue Kleider" ("The Emperor's new clothes")? Okay, so the Emperor is wearing the best robes. Once two swindlers arrive at his court and claim to be able to make him the best clothes ever made because only bright (not stupid) people would be able to see them. As the Emperor says yes the men start to work at a weaving loom but they do nothing. When the Emperor is trying on the clothes he's in fact... naked! XD He's going outside of his palace and everyone can see that he is wearing nothing but no on e has the courage of saying this out loud. No one except of a little child. That's why we say: "Out of the mouth of very babes and sucklings." - "Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund." And Gir is the child. Got it? Okay :3 Here's your cookie XD Come over I wanna hug you all!!!


	10. Revolution after lunch

Hey, huhu ^^ Here I am!

Okay I tried hard to write this quickly, because the first announcement is: I don't want anyone to die here! **MiSs ArIa **I'm going to call an ambulance right now... I hope it's not too late XD for that. (thanks for the review-this time you'll receive something special-a waffle XD from the Christmas fair! I'm going to eat waffles like Gir (but without soap rofl) and you'll get one of my favourite ones-shaped like a clover leaf with icing sugar! Sweet sweet elementary school days I'll always remember with these waffles.) I haven't been eating any waffles because I'm actually every year disappointed... I haven't eaten the waffles how I like them in a while ;_;

Oh... and many thanks to **knockplease** as well! And thanks the lvb, our public transportation! I got a really wonderful idea in the tram. OMG I love this one! And then I'd been beginning to write the final version of this chap in the train. Jep. I like to go by train... the landscape is really very beautiful. Last week I discovered an awesome new band: Zin! (yes, with '_**n**_') The lead singer's voice reminds me on the one who's singing for Placebo. Cool, huh? And one of their songs is really fitting the Irkens (so I think). It's called "Tourists to this world" and if you ever hear that song you'll understand why. ... if you want to I'll tell you their internet address, just ask me :D

- and now something I'm already sick of (but I need to tell here) - disclaimer: (how I hate this... I have no good ideas for that anymore - no it's not because I wish to own IZ I'm just lazy! Lazyness, yeah lol) I don't own anything of... IZ, only my ocs let's see who's going to appear in this chap. Yeah, it's funny and it's closely connected with my new favourite Dingsda (for all of you who don't know what a "Dingsda" is... the English word for this is "thingamajig").

Fun fact: I (heart) yoghurt! XD

I'd been thinking hard and long enough about this and now I want to tell you what I've been thinking. I need my time for writing, I have my own speed and if I'm not keeping to it I'm feeling ike I were doing homework- T_T Urgh, don't make me feel like that! Please, no

--

**_10. Chapter: "Revolution after lunch"_**

"Class, welcome back... argh- I don't care about this crap. Take your seat somewhere far away from me and then shut up Keef so we can go on with the doom we stopped last time...", Mrs. Bitters had hissed at the beginning before she eventually had lost any possible interest for her students she'd maybe had, still holding the giggling Gir in her hand. While Dib's gaze full of surprise and curiosity had been glued to him Keef had sat down next to him instantly beginning to revive the 'old' days. "Hi Dib.", he greeted not showing any strange Keef-like traits as Zita was angry eying the two boys, glaring greatly infuirated at Dib. Precisely, Dib's clothes.

"Hi Keef.", Dib replied sighing trying to forget about all of this quickly. "I's have more to tell-!", Gir declared as Dib felt a painful hit on his head. Geesh, don't deny that metal is a hard material especially thrown at you unexpectedly and with the will to send your thoughts to the stars-

"Take care of that _this_ THING won't interrupt my lesson anymore!", Mrs. Bitters ordered figuratively falmes erupting from her mouth. Gir squeaked clinging to the boy's head as he was desperately trying to get the robot back into the backpack. "NO Jenny! It's cold- and daaark! I dun-wanna go to the fish-company!!!"

Unnoticed from the main actors the real action happened in the background. "Let's talk during the lunch time- pass it on." the word was passing through the rows.

Finally, Dib had given up to remove Gir in any way from his current position while Mrs. Bitters went on with her lecture; but more interesting had been the weird smiling guy - creature - next to him. Weird not as the Keef from earlier days... weird as... as... as the complete opposite of what Dib was remembering. How could someone change into- someone had definitively done something to Keef's head- his brain, Dib had been sure for this fact but not knowing all details.

Slowly the minutes crept on and on and suddenly- a bell had been ringing. The lunch bell that was pulling Dib out of his thoughts. Except for him, Keef, Gir and Mrs. Bitters the room had been already empty. Gir had been staring blankly at the teachers lips for the entire time inspiring the android to begin to sing. "DOOM- Doom- doom- DOOOOOOM-!!!" What made the scary lady instantly throwing the boys out of the classroom. "Leave- me ALONE!"

"I suppose this means we should leave now-", Keef concluded tilting his head slightly. "Wow- I hadn't thought of that-", Dib retorted annoyed. "Well- that's why you have me around. Yep. Let's go now I'm hungry.", the other one said grabbing Dib's hand and heading for the cafeteria. "I can't believe this... what about Gir?", Dib asked, "I have to take care of... either he's endangering us or himself- and I don't want to imagine what Zim's going to do to me when he's finding out that something had been happening to him-"

Ha-! Dib smiled in superiority. That'd been a test how the _new_ Keef would react.

"Come Gir we're having lunch now!", Keef announced and naturally Gir... let the plan fail as he was following them. Dang! Sometimes everything seems to be mixed up- bad is good and... ergh. Dib would be able to come up with another plan to test this guy once more.

Finally in the cafeteria the atmosphere changed immediately.

No one was standing in a queue to get food and the usually taken seats with the different groups of interests had been empty. Instead of that people had been surronding a single person talking to them. The Irken janitor Aminul who'd been entering as well after the boys watched the scene intently but without any ideas how to react.

"You all see that we need to stand up- Stand up for what we all claim to achieve-", their 'leader' announced standing up to make her position clear.

"Yeah." - "Yes." - "Yep." - "Klaro."

The one's around were reassuring her.

"We want to be treated equally- No exceptions for anyone! We want these stupid rules to be abolished- Back to the roots! We don't want any garbage to eat- Edible food for everyone! We don't want anyone to...", she'd lost the thread of her thoughts but luckily remembering some important words to sum up her speech. "Students of all grades- UNITE! Together we can bring every follish educational system to a fall no matter whether it's made by humans or Irkens!!"

Cheers were coming up from the crowd making the movement seemingly unstoppable. In the heat of the moment they turned to the cafeteria staff and their oppressors making Aminul at first trying to stop them but finally to flee from the wild pupils.

"What does Zita do there?", Keef asked staring at her without the slightest idea. "You... don't really know-?", Dib asked back, shocked. "Nope."

"DIIIIIB!!!!", someone shrieked pointing at him and thus making Zita recognize him. "Dib come over we need to talk.", she ordered her voice making clear that there'd be more than plain 'talking'. "Uh- I guess that's a bad idea. Don't take it personally but I'm preferring my head on my shoulders and nowhere else to be-", Dib told her grabbing Gir tightly and leaving the hall running not awaiting the mandatory order to "GET HIM!!"

Keef was joining them in their flight. "Where do we run to?"

"I don't know and I don't care- just- far away from them!", Dib screeched looking back concerned. The whole High Skool had been already abandoned by any Irken working there the situation correctly assessed. "Where the Hell is the door?", he asked frantically. "This way.", Keef replied guiding the way, "And I think we should split up then- the one who's not chased after can try to get help and-"

"That's a great idea I'll take this way-!", Dib said passing through the door and heading to the right. "Good luck!", Keef was waving after him running to the left.

"And you don't have any idea what going on here?!", Dib looked at Gir who hadn't paid any attention to anything since Mrs. Bitters had thrown them out.

The crowd firstly had ran after both of them as Zita arrived at the front door calling the ones who were after Keef back and giving them another task. The adults passing by were watching everything at the beginning without any interest but since some had been convinced of the good for mankind that these uproars would bring they began to chase after more Irkens scaring the Hell out of the most of them right from the start and so slowly but surely taking over the part of the town. In the definition of the Irkens - and most humans as well - chaos was reigning.

The farther away Dib got the quieter became the terrified screams of Irkens and the victorious ones of his fellow students. "Yay!", Gir had decided to take part in the antics of the others. "Shh!", Dib told him still nervously. For the first time Gir had been quiet saring at Dib then pointed at people satnding in front of a shop window. "What do these people's do?"

"- don't know and don't care-!", Dib answered taking a quick look then running further to his home, "Watching TV. Some news programme- don't ask me-!"

...

"... gone missing... without any word for now 12 earthian hours...seriously... no practise... any hint has to be given to... people involved in conspiracy... death penalty..."

...

Eventually after hours (but in fact only 30 minutes of running and hiding and running and hiding) Dib made it home in one piece and even Gir hadn't said anything to- nah. After the front door had been safely closed behind him Dib had sat Gir down to his feet to have just some peace and quiet for now, it'd be only a question of time until he'd been found here. The robot leapt quickly up to the steps ready to leave the upeer level in a mess. Before Dib wanted to face the remainings of his actions he walked into the kitchen to get a can of soda, just something after their run...

"Ui!", Gir clapped his hands in joy bringing Dib back to where his thoughts actually should be. Gaz would be going to kill him for... whatever Gir had done this time. No matter what it'd been she'd find out even if nothing of her belongings were broken- What an amazing sister.

Standing in the doorway to his room with the can Dib took a long and observant look. The door to his room had been the only one which'd been open so the android had probably entered but now nothing had been there. No noise, no more than the usual chaos-

"Sto- stop that- please!", a voice whimpered. Dib raised an eyesbrow and put the can on the nightstand then kneeling down to the ground. That'd been coming from... He lifted the bedcovers eying carefully under his mattress and finally seeing a familiar face- "Please stop!", the unknown voice pleaded once again as Dib found Gir poking a small huddled up Irken with his antennae flat against the head and tightly closed eyes. "But it's fuhn. And I's like fuhn!", Gir giggled holding his- belly whatsoever. "Seriously, that's not funny so stop it Gir- and you intrudor, you'll come over to me.", Dib told them earning an "Awww-", from the robot who crept forward to the human and jumped on the bed right after he'd left the hiding place.

"Ouch! Gir-", Dib commented not really happy reaching out his hand for the Irken. "C'mon- I won't bite but I can't tell you what- Gir's gonna do when- I'm not having an eyes on him-!"

Slowly and uncertain he took Dib's hand and crawled towards the light. Both left the darkness of the bed and stood up, Dib having a good luck at Gir who was still misusing the sleeping place as a trampoline and grabbed the robot's neck. "I'm not in the mood for this now- why don't you go to the kitchen and make a sandwich..? Or- here.", Dib said pulling out his purse and handing Gir a 20 dollar bill, "Go to- Crazy Taco and get some food, then go to your master I bet he's already starving."

Gir's eyes flickered red for the fraction of a second before he was studying the bill. "Aw. I's can- do sooooo many things with... uncle dollar-! I's gonna buy... tacos-! And- and... then I's gonna buy-", he rambled on walking in normally to the door then ran to the front door and even after that accelerating as he left the house. Sighing the boy sat down on what he'd been calling his bed and would now need to find out the rate of its damage-

"So you are..?", he asked looking at the Irken once more. Red eyes, straight antannae-

"Jon."

"Okay Jon, what do you do in the house, under _my_ bed?" A small one... apparently slightly smaller than Zim had been once-

"_Your_ bed? As I'd been arriving here everything had been abandoned, no one around- I hadn't... expected anyone to find me that fast because this seemed to be the best hideout ever-", tiny one replied with slightly watering eyes.

"Oww- don't cry! Look, this is my family's house and this is my room and no... hideout. You entered this place without any permission. Tell me, why do you have to hide-?", Dib patted with his hand next to him on the bed.

"Am I-?"

The boy nodded and Jon got on it sitting on the humans right side.

"I- I can't remember clearly- I'm going to tell you what I definitely know! So, the last thing I'm able to recall are the Tallest... I can only see their faces and they're apparently talking... then I'm running- but where to? I've been waking up n an empty alley... and the sun had been rising- I've been watching all the other houses and they'd been occupied so I've been choosing the only quiet one- I don't want them to find me. That's all I can remember- how'd been your day?", Jon asked looking hopefully at Dib.

"Well- let's don't talk about that-", Dib had been interrupted by a loud _'clack'_ as the front door had been shut quickly. "I'm going to welcome our next visitor-", Dib sighed looking to the right seeing that Jon had already crept under the bed again. Unwillingly to be part of this unnerving game anymore he didn't want to do any extra exhausting activities. Yup. This would be probably Zim who'd left his base and been chased around by the wild mob and finally came over to him... very un-Zim-like, huh? Someone like Zim wouldn't let some High Skool students interfere with his great ego.

In the hall stood a heavy panting figure resembling the younger Zim and Jon. Tubby, a bit taller than Jon...

"Err... you'd been...", Dib was trying to recall the name as he was walking down the steps coming to an halt in front of him, "Skoodge-?"

"Hi- hi Doob-", he greeted Dib still catching his breath.

"Dib. You'll remember my name when I'll have brought-" _the great Irken Empire to its fall_ Dib's mind continued, "Anyways what's the matter for your visit? Is it my bed... the mattress- or perhaps the content of the frigde? I'll be in my room so talk to me when you're doing better, okay?", he said turning round in his tracks and walking up again. "There's nothing dangerously-", Dib said lifting the bedcovers again then sitting down on the bed again waiting for the other one to leave his hiding place.

"Who is it?", Jon asked leaping up next to the boy once again.

"An old acquaintance. This is becoming weirder any minute, you know- We should leave this place soon because my fellow students are after me. Phh- yeah. And since I've seen what they've been doing to-"

"YOU?!", Skoodge exclaimed pointing at Jon slightly Zim-like who hid instantly behind the human. "Uh... did I miss something?", Dib asked looking at Skoodge then at Jon and finally back at Skoodge. "I thought you'd have enought other problems at the moment not with each other but-"

"This one is said to be the main suspect in the disappearance of a Tallest.", Skoodge told them quietly, "All invaders have been assigned to find either him or our Tallest. Am I right drone Jon, PAK-ID 89e52j7?"

"But- but I didn't do anything! I can't remember something that has to do with... why should I- want to harm the Tallests?", Jon asked grabbing Dib's clothes in the boy's back looking for at least a small comfort.

"Alright boys, I suggest you're telling me now everything you know to clear the situation and I want you to do this before we're going to be beaten up by Zita's fellows."

Skoodge sighed and began, "This has been beginning as..."

...

"Human target heading for family living unit- awaiting further instructions."

--

Annotation:

Whew! I'm done- this time I didn't give you such a cliffhanger like the last time but I can promise you that the suspense hasn't run out yet ^.^

Anyways, now I want to ask you, my dear readers, a Fräge (question) that's haunting me in my thoughts for some time now... do you think this is just an average slash-fic? OMG I want to know this! ... actually I'm doing my best to make it extraordinary but one'll never know so please tell me: Yes or No. Some people (probably including me) have some problems in naming things so you can just write **Yes it's exciting in another way than the usual slash story **or **No it's boring**. Then please tell me what I shall improve. That's all, and I think it's pretty easy.

Okidoki, see ya then- I have headache now. Oh, and of course- Happy New Year! (I want to be early XD)


	11. Always eat your fruits and veggies!

Okay...so here's the 11th chap of YF. Hope you enjoy this one. It's dedicated to my always faithfuöl reviewers and readers (who don't review me, bah XD) and all the other people waiting patiently for me to update this :D

Now I'd like to thank some people here =D Great thanks to **knockplease** (for your constructive criticism overall [yes, I did re-read all your reviews] *thumbs up*), **MiSs ArIa** (your reviews were all cute ^____^ *extra cookie for ya*) and **Cookie** (thanks for being there and all the stuff XD).

I finally figured out what you all were talking about O_o I have to redo those chapters. It'll take some time but- Guess I can't make everyone happy *shrug*

In case you want to read more of my ramblings go to my journal. My journal on LJ. Click the "My homepage" button on my profile and read the "Erläuterungen zu..." section. If you can't find them then have a look at my tags page. Duh! XD

Okay, I'm done with this part. At least I think so. Now on with our beloved Zim! =3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IZ. No. Not at all. All I own is my oc here. Yup.

* * *

_**11. Chapter: "Always eat your fruits and veggies!"**_

After the call for his new 'assignment' Zim had been in need of time. To think. To realize everything, and of course for planning the first steps. The first step had been finally getting up and then going to the ground floor watching out for any Gir-related noises; the cute and caring robot was a nice companion but would only put Zim's new mission in pointless danger. A mission that should be of importance for the whole Irken Empire, one of the reasons ZIM had been chosen to accomplish it!

... ehh... wait- something had been wrong in there, correct?

Yep. Zim had been occupied by these thoughts as the elevator was taking him to the first floor. Stepping out of the cubicle he raised his antennae to catch up any sign of Gir's presence.  
Nothing.  
"Computer.", Zim called in a monotone voice already somewhere else in his thoughts.  
Nothing happened, no one answered to Zim's request.

"... compuuuteeeeeeeeeer..?", Zim asked once again, more stretching the word, more irritated and without the will to keep this up for the rest of the day. Time had been always important for an invader and everyone else working for the Empire and this rule hadn't changed yet!

"Whaaaat-?", the computer counterquestioned annoyed as it'd been interrupted in a virtual chess game with a new good challenger. Actually... the base had been the property of the computer since it had control about nearly everything there- why didn't it throw Zim out since it hadn't wanted to deal with him right now..?

"Is Gir somewhere in the house?"

"Nope."

"Why aren't you treating ME with the respect I deserve? I am your master!", Zim shrieked furiously, his fists in the air.  
"Uh... _'master'_..? You?! Phhhh...ha...haha...hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!", the computer begun to laugh and would've hold it's belly- if it had have one. But it hadn't.  
Nevertheless it continued to laugh heavily letting Zim leave the house fuming. "Damned computer!", he screeched loudly waving his hands in the air (again) causing some people to look briefly at him then turning away, head shaking.  
All except for one- Zim hadn't put on his disguise, and the people who weren't wondering about the fact that such a tall Irken was walking around without bothering where and who he was were either completely ignorant or already dead inside their... 'souls'. And that one was taking a good look at Zim as he walked off. Taking out his mobile phone he called his friends-

The first stop should be now... a vegetable & fruit shop! (A/N: Don't ask me, I'm a bit random.) Zim was in need of some sugar, and sure, these fruits humans called "bananas" would be helpful for now and later. Why he would need these fruits for his new mission was still a mystery to him, though.  
As Zim entered said shop and the owner looked puzzled whilst surprised at him, but the greatest awe Zim gained as he headed straight for the fruits completely ignoring everything than the bananas. Stuck for some moments the middle-aged man snapped out of his thoughts and approached him carefully from behind.  
"Errr... excuse my please, my... my Tallest, yes? Sir- may I help you? Snacks... nachos and doughnuts aren't here- you'll have to go to another shop than mine- like the... the grocery-"  
"I'll take these.", Zim snatched a pair of 4 fruits and put them into his PAK handing the man five dollars, "Now take the money and never talk to Zim again, for I am going to become your future Tallest indeed you shouldn't mess up up me!", and finally left the shop slamming the door. THAT pathetic human had been just hindering the amazing Zim in his mission, stealing his precious time!

Zim's next stop had been then... there- for the first time all the other humans were recognizing the greatness that was surrounding Zim with his every step. Only Zim marched on ignoring the whispers and rumors among the now congregating humans. Sure they were now ready for their new true master!

"Hey- watch out!", a muscular boy shouted as a rock hit Zim's head. Angry about his new bruise Zim turned to the one who had dared it to inflict his wonderful body any pain seeing that many other humans were now looking not really peaceful at him.  
"We don't want to be your servants anymore, filthy alien!", one told him.

Glaring Zim retorted, "Don't you forget that Zim's clean... while you are are the dirty... filthy ones?! Ever since he has arrived on your planet Zim has been wondering how you don't suffocate in all your greasy garbage you like to eat, to sweat and somehow else produce, oh... and how you like to drop your litter everywhere-! For me you don't even deserve a planet for yourself seeing how you're bringing everything to fall and decay!"

For once the crowd was listening in silence.

"Now, do you have anything to say that'd defending your species at least a little bit..? Anything to add?!?", he asked the ones in front of him.

"Get hiiiiim!!!", one in the middle exclaimed and everyone began to move again aproaching Zim in a frightening speed letting the 'inaver' only one option left- fleeing, one of those dishonorable actions Irkens are taught to avoid in any case... or as Zim thought it'd be. In fact a well-planned flight would be always better than trying to confront an army one wasn't able to stand up to.

In comparison to the Irkens, the human movement... revolution was very powerful and nearly unstoppable, but only because of the moment of surprise, the heat of the action. Soon the Irkens would get the right equipment and the humans would get tired, lazy and corrupt as history had already proved. This would be the hour of the foreign power - while the humans would be fighting against each other instead of teaming up they'd fall again - and the revolution would have failed by then... (ignoring the fact that every revolution is just a quick event and fragile, very very fragile.)

But back to Zim now.

Running down the street, chased by a wild rampaging crowd of insanely angry monkeys hadn't been what Zim was wishing for. In earlier days this had been his desire, though the one fleeing should've been Dib instead.  
Anyways Zim had to look for a shelter- an hideout, or any helpful weapons to fight back, a better idea... it'd be important to show his fellow Irkens that Zim the superior was on their side against these greasy mammals in the moment they needed it the most! Like... Zim - the sole saviour of the incredible Empire- a wonderful... dream?!  
CURSE YOU, REALITY!!!

But everything that hadn't been real yet could always be achieved later!

"Zim, come with me!", a voice hollered from a dimly lit side street, Zim could barely see a person waving him over.  
"Better than nothing.", he thought knowing that even if this was a trap the trapper would tue his mistake to underestimate him! At least this person had to know him since it had called ZIM by his name-  
Slowly and carefully at the same time Zim ran into said street finding nothing than a shadow standing in front of a small door leading to a greasy rotten cellar. The next moment the figure had openend the door and vanished.

"Give up now you don't have any other choice Irken nuisance- You aren't better than anyone else of your people and your society will fall!", one of the human _leaders_ yelled, the yell turning into an insane laughter sending a shiver down Zim's spine. How..? No human should make ZIM fear... fear this place, for ZIM was better than 'follow the mysterious stranger!' but he did as his mind had told him seconds before. - Don't think about all the filth in the human hideout and go there..! -  
_...damned humans that I, ZIM, have to..._ ZIMs mind cursed as he had ran towards the entrance and leapt into the building's cellar. The door closed right after him.

Darkness.

The Irken eyes could see better in places with little light though.

"Heey- Who and where are you?", ZIM questioned in the black while his eyes got used to the darkness.  
"Darn! - Say who you are if you want to see the next sunrise-!", he yelled getting a laser out of his PAK.

"BOO!", a particular someone from behind Zim shrieked holding him tight.  
"Aaaaahhh!!", Zim screeched surprised trying to get away from that person but failed miserably since he couldn't move properly because that _someone_ insisted on clinging to his back all the time. Eventually Zim became more quite as he painfully made an acquaintance with a joist leaving a slight headache to him. Another bruise than the one from the stone. The other one slowly let go of him asking concerned,  
"Zim? Zim, are you alright?"  
"Err...yeah- only my head is complaining about that- stupid wood in here!", he replied enraged then tapped carefull the bump on his head. "Now, who are you, huh?", he still inquired.

"Uh...I thought it'd be better if we were hiding silently in order to not get caught ...so...uh...you're a bit noisy and stuff-"  
"SILENCE!", Zim bellowed his eyes completely adjusted to the low light level, "That's no answer! And Zim deserves more than anyone else to get answers!"  
"I missed you!", a happy voice sang, "Remember- it's me...uh...Keef. From elementary school buddy! I don't know why I'm here but- my heart made a jump when I spotted you, and- honestly- those people were scary...nevertheless I couldn't let you down, I had to help my bestestestestest buddy in the whole world!!", he squealed hugging Zim again.  
"Wha- what?! ...wait...uhh...you?", Zim had to tidy up his mind and thoughts, "Fine, fine! Then tell me why these others humans are running witl outside-", he asked not caring.  
"Don't know."  
"Then...**what** do you know then?", he asked more impatient.  
"Uh...ask me where I've been first."  
Zim's left eye began to twitch slightly, "Where...haveyoubeen?"

"I'm not sure, I'm back for a short time now and-", Keef whispered to Zim's antennae, "- they did spooooooky things to my brain-"

Suddenly the door opened and bright light entered blinding both of them. Out of the gleaming white four people entered the cellar, two grabbing Zim on the left and right side, the other two did the same to Keef dragging them back to the surface. Back in the alley Zim recognized that the building on the other side had gone...that's why it'd been so bright there.

"Hey Zim- matching clothes!", Keef grinned stupidly pointing at Zim's uniform.  
The alien rolled his eyes, "Why didn't I recognize _this_ before?"  
"Because it'd been dark and the author forgot to mention this before..?", he mused. The two restraining Zim were loosening their grip.

"Irken - Zim." The tallest of all Irkens around them had raised her voice. Irkens?!  
Zim smirked triumphantly. Even though it hadn't been his work the human turmoil had dispersed and the original status quo had been rebuilt. Nah - status quo of the Irken reign.

"You are accused to have committed a sacrilege of opposing the Tallest- to have damaged the public policy. May the remaining Tallest a 100% punishment! May the Control Brains have mercy with us!" She exclaimed like a magical formula that could give the Irkens magical powers.  
- Then something really hard hit Zims head, and even before he'd been able to react to this they'd done something ot his backpack.

...

The next moment Zim woke up laying on his belly. He laid in a big room; it had a huge screen and in the distance one could hear people mumbling. Keef and the other Irkens were long gone and his eyes felt heavy. As his blurry sight became more clear and detailed Zim could spot two feet hovering above the ground. Back and forth. Forth and back. Back and forth. ...  
Then they stopped right in front of him.  
"How had been your 'sleep'?", the one from above spat glaring at Zim.  
"I've been experiencing more relaxing sleep recently-", Zim confessed seemingly clueless of what would might happen to him soon.  
"That's hadn't been my question!" - the roar made the people in the background jump.  
"But..."  
"NO 'but'! You ungrateful little worm, this time you've gone way too far! You- you- you kidnapped Pur!!", Tallest Red yelled both enraged and concerned about the state of health of his partner and co-ruler - all people on every floor should know about this. Zim sat up slowly, and before he was able to retort anything Zim-like like a quick "Zim did nothing!" or "Zim isn't little anymore!" his mind had grasped the whole story. Staring shocked at Red he gulped, "This female...didn't lie? And- you are..?"  
The Tallest nodded in response.  
"I am worried- concerned- terrified about his welfare! Can you imagine? No- probably NOT! The puny little worthless defect you are, you can't!", he shrieked clenching his claws to fists.

"You already said 'little'.", a bored robotic voice interrupted them. Red glared more angrily at Zim who was looking around surprised.  
"Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!", Red shrieked even louder than before.  
"What-? I-didn't-do-anything-!", the addressed one defended himself.  
"May I introduce myself?", the voice asked, a pattern of a sound wave appearing on the great screen.

"Yeah.", Zim ordered in a mix of boredom and curiosity earning another look full of hatred from Red. The useless _invader_ was giving orders feeling more important than the legal Tallest?  
"Indeed... this kind of information has to be paid. One of you will pay me the price I name you."

Both of them had something to win but only one had something to lose; they spoke simultaneously.  
"No.", the red Tallest insisted on his right ful power while Zim wouldn't have any other sign of hope.  
"Alright- Speak up!"  
"Zim!", Tallest Red growled.

"I don't care about your quite funny argument. My name is Xaroki. And now you, my dear Almighty Tallest Red, will pay. Oh- don't give me such a defiant look. You have to. Remember our deal?", it teased him.  
"I said: NO! Get lost I have to get rid of Zim once and for all, something I should've done already last time!", the royal Irken told it making Zim's eyes grow wide.  
"You can**not**-!", he squeaked shocked, the response coming instantly,  
"Yes I **CAN**!"

"Sorry to interrupt your nice flowery chat once again but Zim has to live a bit longer. That's why you'll let him get away. Now."  
"You-", Red waved a technican over to him, "Get that bug out of the computer Zim and I will be occupied.", he sneered chuckling darkly. The shorter one nodded and neared the the computer panels stretching the digits of his claws before going to work.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!", the robotic voice laughed loud scaring the techinican away, "You can't- If you're unable to grasp this I'm going to repeat it- You can't get rid of me! I am residing in the deepest depth of your computer...it is already considering me as essential! Do you really want to crash every thing? Lose all of your data?", it asked mockingly before it's voice became more dry, "Now do as I told you or experience an even greater nightmare!"

"NO.", Red replied then shuddering to think of something else, "...unless- you're planning to lay hands upon- Pur? ...you won't do that! No one will ever do!!", he had to shout this more to himself to keep his cool...souvereignty. In reality no one was allowed to know anything at all, and to show a weakness such as caring more for a certain tall Irken would raise suspicion. But the sole fact that he was already freaking about this didn't help to keep their relationship in silence.  
"Fine. Your choice- then take every thing!" On the screen appeared images of Red tickling Purple, Purple hugging Red, both laying in each others arms sleeping peacefully... of course this temporarily increased the size of the eyes of the Irkens around in the hall.

"Say 'Woof' like a dog.", Xaroki ordered.  
"Wooooof!" was Red's reply, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands afraid of what he just had done. Unfortunately for him this didn't work out very well.  
"Woof woooof woooooof woof!", he continued against his will while Xaroki was laughing hystercally at this. When it was beginning to calm down it came up with something else. In a rather devious voice it said,  
"Come here kitty cat. Find your master and show him your loyalty! And- purr! As you wanted- your beloved... to!" Everyone including Zim was staring in shock at Tallest Red who had gotten down to his feet and had crawled to the next advisor rubbing his head satisfied against their legs, purring.  
Calmly Xaroki called Zim,  
"Hey- get out of here."  
But he didn't move. He was too stunned. Could _this_ be the cruel Tallest that'd wanted to execute him now more than just one time while he seemed to be completely different on the photographs, or right now..?

"Get up and go.", it told Zim once again, more impatient this time. Snapping out of his trance Zim replied still fixated on the odd behaviour of Red,  
"I may be able to sit and lay down, but I can't get up

"Oh yeah- I've forgot this one.", it commented the clicking sound, "Now you're able to. Get up." Barely paying attention to the words Zim got up and began to walk into a random direction shaking his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe that one of the most feared Tallest had been reduced to...what- ever _this_ THING was! It was degrading, the stuff thing he _did_. Xaroki sighed,  
"Fine...people who don't follow the rules have to get their special lesson-"

Legs getting tired and not following the owner's orders anymore, slowly closing eyelids...

"Not agaaaiiin-", Zim thought as he opened his eyes again, finding himself back in the alley he had blacked out last time. Was the...building..? Only ruins. And that- human? Keef-nuisance was nowhere to be seen. So this hadn't been a dream, and to draw a conclusion out of this: as fast as Tallest Red would be normal again Zim was going to be hunted down-! His mind began to race, and without hesitating he got to his feet and ran. Where?

Somewhere, the details wouldn't matter!

Before he was able to comprehend anything he was nearing his base. From behind another house he could see it. Everything was quiet there, and though...

Bad. Very very bad-

It'd be the perfect trap! - so Zim needed to steal away from the hidden place he was currently at. To go. Somewhere else. A place where he wouldn't be expected to be- Invader were trained to operate everywhere, special trainings of "How to blend in among the foe" and so on, but in a state of constant war he was in now Zim couldn't even trust his own people. As if he had ever been able to, but now it wasn't hidden anymore. No common ground as a species... Like that human once said, a war of every man against every man, and that there'd be no rules meant that there's no law or injustice-

The last useful thought that came to Zim's mind was something else. He made his way to another house not caring for anything such as a hiding place to observe the place at first, no. He went there directly opening the door without hesitation, not waiting to be greeted or anything else. Up the steps to-  
"Dib-stink I need the ship in the garage to get out of this mess in **one** piece."  
"Hi Zim-", Skoodge waved astonished, "You've grown a lot."  
"Yeah, I did.", he replied glancing at his friend then focusing on Dib again.  
"Don't expect to get anything.", the human told him; Jon had already jumped under the mattress again peeking at the taller Irken through a small cut under the blanket. From outside the house came low noises.  
"I'll take it anyway... See ya!", Zim sneered turning round to leave when Dib got up and grabbed his hand,  
"That is my ship- I'll need it myself later."  
"Perhaps you're right and we all should leave.", Skoodge tossed in earning a glare from Zim.  
"You'll just hinder me- you're all nuisances to the great Zim; besides, no one of you has to get away since they're all after ME!"

"Really? Who'd be that foolish enough to want something from you?!", Dib interrupted Zim's rant and both glared at each other forgetting the rest of the world for some seconds. Slightly nervous Skoodge broke the silene considering all possible reactions of Zim,  
"Er...you sure hear those noises outside and...I think this is not the right moment for your...talk."  
"Yeah-", Dib replied dryly patting on his bed, "Your name had been Jon, right?"

"Who are you talking to?", Zim cocked an 'eyebrow' as the drone crept out from under the bed. Dib picked him up,  
"Yes."  
"We're going to leave this place.", the Dib-human frowned, "C' mon...Skoodge, if you want to, Zim wants to stay here-" and left the room. Skoodge shrugged.  
"You can't leave me here!", Zim yelled drawing the attention of the people outside to him. Angrily Dib retorted,  
"Sure I can! I will do it right now and-"

Someone outisde yelled at everyone in the house. "We all know you're inside there, don't we?", the person asked and a great chant went on,  
"Yes we do!"

- "So, for the Tallest's sake, come out and capitulate now!"

"That's great-", Dib murmurred. Highly frightened Jon held even tighter onto him,  
"We're doomed."  
Skoodge tilted his head slightly saying,  
"It's going to be hard but...we could make it when-"  
"Did someone ask for Zim?", he smirked at the others. Unnerved the human replied,  
"Spare us this kind of performance and rather **do it**-"

"First off you'll have to take care of these-", Zim took the bananas out of his PAK and handed them Dib who looked confused at him,  
"Now."  
Unwillingly Dib took two handing the rest to Skoodge,  
"Are these things edible?", Jon asked as the human gave him one.  
"Yes. Why don't you eat one yourself Zim?", Dib smirked, "At least it's something sweet so you Irkens should like this kind of food."  
"Zim doesn't need the content of these things he only wants the things they're in-", he grabbed the banana peels and shoved all of them towards the window. Skoodge looked confused,  
"I didn't eat it yet-"  
"That doesn't matter now get out of here you need to prepare that stupid ship!"

"Yeah yeah okay-", Dib opened the window and peered out of it seeing a lot of giant robots outside surrounding the neighbourhood, and their house in particular, "This is going to hurt but-", he jumped out landing on all fours,  
"I'm scaaaaared!", the tiny one commented. Dib patted his head,  
"It's already over-"  
"Catch meeeeeee!"  
Dib had no time to react when Skoodge squealed - "Whom?!" was all he could ask before he got ironed by the much heavier Irken which knocked the drone out. The robots aimed lasers at them. Carefully Dib got up examining the situation. He whispered,  
"Are you all okay?", before he yelled, "ZIM! Come out and- do something you moronic alien!"

"You didn't expect to get away with all this, huh?", one of the Irkens controling the robots sneered.  
"Indeed I did-", Dib narrowed his eyes and stood up searching for the other Irkens hand. As usually Zim would wait until it'd be nearly too late only to get a dramatic performance.  
"Why can't you let us live? I, for example, didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to serve the Tallests...uh- I mean- **the** Tallest.", Skoodge asked. They already shook their heads,  
"You already denounced yourself!"  
"...why? Because I said "the Tallests"- plural?"  
"Yeah."  
"But that's stupid-"  
"So the Tallests are stupid? Oh no- **the** Tallest- you don't want to say that the Tallest is stupid, do you?"

Dib rolled his eyes,  
"Shut up this is pointless!"  
The one said had talked to shrugged and a tiny red dot pointed at Dib's forehead,  
"Sure! Any further last words?"

"Eat this!", Zim bellowed jumping out of the window and throwing all banana peels he had at the windshield of one of the robots. They shot instantly at everyone as Zim grabbed Dib's hand and ran to the other side of the garage where more people were awaiting them. Taking out his own laser which was useless compared to the firingpower of their enemies the tall Irken yelled,  
"Get in!", and pushed them towards the door. Trying to open it Dib got help from Skoodge who blasted it open easily. Dib entered the spaceship with ease and heaved Skoodge inside while Zim had one of his beloved "epic" battles outside.

"You _**dare**_ it to threaten what's rightfully mine, huh? Then feel the wrath of ZIM!!!", he shrieked leveling at as much robots and as many people as possible shooting. Even though he hit some of them and send their smoking robots to the grave everyone knoew that _this_ wasn't going to last long anymore.

Having the presence of mind to give them a chance of flying away Skoodge blasted the roof of the garage off while Dib was occupied with starting it. As he had finally booted the system up and got the ship to hover some inches Skoodge squeaked for Zim to come to them. Getting on the spiderlegs from his PAK he managed it to hand onto the ship since Dib hadn't closed the windshield yet as they began to gain height. The lasers were still shooting at them.

"See ya, blockheads!", Zim mocked getting inside, "Great you waited for me!"  
"Sure, _oh great Zim_-", DIb replied having a fixation on flying the ship correctly.

"Relax Dibbeh, we only have to go to-"

"Where? Where at all Zim?"

* * *

**Annotation:**

Okay. I don't want to write so much here yet, only 2 things:

1stly: Please do the poll on my profile! I need to know where you want them to go to. If you have a certain place in mind on your favourite continent then tell me, please.

2ndly: (Actually I don't like to draw attention to me this way but-) Please review! Review, please! Sunday's my birthday, and reviews make me all happy! This fic is a present for you, and your reviews are a present to me =D


	12. Filling the gaps

Hey there, it's me ^^ Did you miss me? XD

Okay, okay...wow, I'm updating again. -

Great thanks to **knockplease**! First, you gave me a wonderful birthday gift (no wait, I prefer presents over gifts!), and second- you're right, my English has improved a lot =D I'm not afraid of this language anymore, in fact, I love English now! (I'm gonna explain something next chap :D)

This goes to **SufferingThePretence**: sorry it took me so long to type this one _____ Mom told me to go sleeping before I could finish the last things on Sunday...and yesterday. T______T I'm so happy right now!

I hope you all like this chap as me. Some things needed to be exlained so- lean back, get comfortable and read. READ I say! *lol*

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own "Invader Zim". Now go and read mah chappie =3

* * *

**_12. Filling the gaps_**

Go on, go further...through the dark endless sea...and never look back. Never. For there's nothing but what's laying ahead of you.

The ship had sailed for a long time now, on the way it had nearly everything experienced now. Glee, talk-activeness, puppet shows, lasers, smoke machines, doughnuts, nachos, soda, the promise to never let each other down after all that time as well as some kind of fear, the fear of being brought to light and the fear of losing the battle with this...weird people, whoever they were! It had become a home to two, a place of light in the never ending darkness of space. But never the atmosphere had been the way it was now.

Eerie silence - people had left their assignments to talk, and eventually find a solution for the now new situation. All things which had been taken for granted were now shattered in thousands and thousands of little pieces and only shallow words remained. What should they do, how should they act now? People's thoughts and movements were stunned.

On the other hand this wonderful circumstances, the abandoned rooms and all the other side effects were an open invitation.

The ones who were usually working in here had left right after the incident not caring of anything and left the door wide open, and the spilled soda and the doughnuts tramped on as proof further. The only light emerging was from a screen on which different screen windows were looked through to open new ones to finally find something of interest.

_**File CgX3π "The tallest Irkens ever"**_  
"Isn't this interesting?", it commented devious before the giggle started, a giggle that turned into a maniacally laughter which caught someone else's attention; outside a soldier in purple armor stopped perking startled into the room. Being already late it didn't come down to be that important to hurry now anymore. A very bad feeling arose in her guts as she saw the current state of the room plus the file on the flickering screen.

_1st Almighty Tallest Cyran  
2nd Almighty Tallest Keclay, Miyuki  
3rd Almighty Tallest Purple, Red, Spork; Taller Vad  
4th Almighty Tallest Lih, Tallest Miu  
5th Almighty Tallest Sigli; Cospa  
6th Taller Dasu, Gmeeshty; Kleak, Zim  
7th Tallest Boki; Ikyp  
8th Taller Molip; Pmea  
9th Lusod, Sedippy  
10th Dawal_

Whatever was going on here it couldn't be good.  
Whoever was in here has to be hidden.  
Wherever they are they have to be found.

"Come out wherever you are!", she hollered snatching her spear.

Nothing happened.

"I know you're here!"

This was definitely getting on Xarokis nerves, it wasn't in the mood of dealing with such an intruder right now; in fact, the good mood about the current situation yet the soon to chaos was going to be spoiled when a new idea came to its mind.

"Surrender to-", she was cut off by two metal arms which had shot out of the ceiling and grabbed her on both sides making any effort to free herself pointless. Xaroki could do nothing but grin at that image. Still fidgeting she cried desperately,

"Release me! NOW!"

The sound wave image returned covering the information it'd been looking for.

"Thanks for coming."

...

Low sobs filled the air in the basement "dungeon". Every thing in there was either black or grey, and in the dim light all things occurred to be more frightening than usual.

"Nnn...ngh-", the purple orbs were shut tightly hoping to find comfort in sweet sweet memories as the head rested on a once strong shoulder. Patting his hand the one next to him tried to console the poor tortured soul.

"It is alright- do not worry about this."  
"B-but I- ngh...I wanna go back!", he squeaked once more. Due to being stuck here let alone being separated from his love he hadn't said much at all. Repeating the programme over and over again as if there was nothing more of importance than this, and of course for him there was no thing that was more important than this. Whining. Lovesick people could be a really nerve-racking, and only one thing about them was more horrible than this.

All this wailing begun when no one came to provide them with food. They had shared a few friendly words waiting for someone to give them something to eat as the first prisoner had confirmed it would happen.

Nothing happened at all.

Then panic arose slowly. No, not because of the lack of nutrients but because of the possibility of being alone and forgotten damned to rot into those awful cells. The first tears fell loudly to be drowned by the whimpers, and this would probably continue until there was nothing left that could form tears anymore, or the lonely heart was broken. Or the day they would die of starvation, whatever would happen firstly. But since Irkens were living for a longer time and were able to survive with little or almost no food at all he wouldn't have to bother about this. He'd be already gone by then, leaving him behind. Leaving everyone who had been important to him behind. Would they ever remember him? Probably either as the top scientist who had overran to the alien species or as a bad father, but most people would know him as the first point mentioned.

"We do not have the necessary equipment to leave this place. Look, I have not been forgotten and you will get food along with me."  
"That's - not the point... I- miss him so- so veryveryveryveryveryvery much-! Besides of that, you keep saying this all the time!"

Mood swings.

"If- we'd known that...this would happen we hadn't come to this place! - You! You said your name would be 'Jules', huh?", he calmed down slightly only to build up a greater rage.

"This is right. Nevertheless please call me-"

"I'll call you the way I want to! - Be silent for once human! You never wasted a thought on this, did you?", he lifted his head up to get up and pace up and down in front of the other one while explaining.

"We would've gone somewhere else- we're the representatives of a universal empire, most people hide in fear when they hear our names! The ones who don't do that just don't know us yet!", he nodded, eyes closed as he did so.

"This all happened only because we had that...contact. With those unknown beings. We were on our way in the Massive as- one of the pilots told us there's be someone else right in front of us, and they didn't want to move. Instead they dared it to challenge our fleet! Can you believe it?! No...probably not- One thing you can take for granted is that naturally we couldn't take this...of course Red had to show them their limits - I can't really recall how long it lasted, but nothing worked...whatever troop Red sent out, nothing happened- which was scary. You know, the most powerful army of all - powerless?? The most terrifying fact about all this was that they attacked us a few times, too- and we were unable to counter anything! Eventually I could convince Red to retreat from the senseless battle- I didn't want to die, no matter what you've heard of the average Irken. I love life, the only thing that's better than this is living with Red.", Purple took a deep breath being a bit exhausted from the wordy and emotional explanation. He was still not done yet though, and he wouldn't accept any interruption at this point of time.

"What kind of disgrace - at least there were a few people who agreed with me. So we had to look for a place where we could bring everyone into safety and take a rest, and eventually to rebuild the armed forces. A far off place no one would ever consider as our hiding place. That's why we're here. No one in the entire universe would expect us to be on a planet a defective exile was banned to! Huuuuuh- whoever came up with the idea we were here for vacation simplified things for us a bit. Funny, isn't it? Many things are just hoaxes made up to fool people. When they think they know the truth they'll lose interest in a thing not caring whether everything might be wrong, and the powerful ones are able to fool them all the way long."

The once proud and gleeful figure of Almighty Tallest Purple was now reduced to a crestfallen someone, hanging his head in shame and antennae laying limply on the head he scuffed back to the man in a white lab coat and positioned in his lap laying his even more fragile arms around him.

"Hold me...just one moment, please-"

Absentmindedly the human hugged back holding the tall Irken tight. Someone clothed in red garments was standing in front of the cell which had definitely had caught his attention. Whoever was outside may could free them...or at least bring some food. Instead of that he or...she continued to stare on them doing nothing. Purple didn't seem to notice this fleeing from this place into his imagination for awhile.  
In the dim light the Prof. did a hard job trying to get a better look at their features. Maybe five feet high this one had- black eyes. Big orbs like the Irkens had, so it had to be one even though this seemed to be idiotic to believe this.

"Who are you?", the adult inquired as a grin spread across the other's face.  
"This is just a test-"

...

"Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Aren't the things one could see more important?"  
"What things? Someone just told me that-"  
"You know about the pics and the stuff on them, don't you?"  
"I would've wondered if there was nothing like..."  
"But you know-"  
"...according to what Almighty Tallest Cyran and the Control Brains ordered..."

The entire Massive crew was discussing the topic with matter of life and death for them in every possible detail one could think of.  
When Red woke up he found himself cuddled up in a corner. The bridge was almost abandoned except for a group of four to five royal guards discussing about the question whether they should help their _still_ Tallest Red or not. Was he _still_ a Tallest at all? To be in a relationship was one thing, but to show everyone of it was just...plain stupid. It was to show weakness in front of a proud and powerful species who thought most of all known emotions was superfluous, and weak people shouldn't rule an empire; it was very likely that they'd never get better and doom everyone bringing everything already achieved to its downfall.

He felt terrible. Dizzy, a headache, and all his limbs felt numb as well. Add to all these things a throbbing pain in the chest about losing your one and only love and you'll now the meaning of misery. Everyone in this situation would run wild after a certain time. Getting up slowly Red dragged himself out of the room earning weird looks with every step he made. No one helped him, all they did was to whisper.

The once lively goings-on had come to a soon end, and now time was passing by very slow. Could they continue as if nothing had happened? The look in everyone's eyes didn't make anything better.

Suspicion.

Right now nothing would happen to him, that was what Red could be sure. Practically, not **yet**. If anyone were taking up this unique chance the situation could change to the worst from moment to the next.

Eventually he made it to the personal quarters- The more he had gotten away from the bridge or the canteen, some kind of compensatory assembly hall, the more lonely he'd gotten which was at least something. After entering the private space he had shared with his co-ruler Red immediately closed the door behind him; they shouldn't get him that fast.

"Computer- lock the door with another new code. I don't want anyone except for me to get in here."

"Aye, aye sir!", the computer cackled, its voice slightly alterated from its normal one. Red raised a non-existent eyebrow but before he was able to say anything at all a figure merely a an inch shorter than himself steeped out of the wardrobe approaching him, its black eyes seemed to have almost no life in them.

"Let's have a talk."

...

"What kind of test? And who the Hell are you??", Purple looked angrily when he had finally recognized the silent watcher. Calmly the Professor noted,  
"You are the one who has brought food to me all day."  
"Exactly.", the apparently male figure grinned, "But now I'm almost done with my work, and there's practical no use of you anymore...well, except for the lab-guy. You'll come with me- as for the purple eyed guy...cheerio! I don't know what to do with you, and actually I couldn't care less about this." he sneered while Purple proceeded with glaring at him and Membrane nothing did but hugging the Irken in his lap even tighter than before. Slightly soothed by this the Tallest turned to the man,  
"You wanna me to stay with ya?"  
"I will never cooperate with someone like you as I simply begun to work for these strange creatures from outer space. I did it to protect our people and my children. And even though the saying goes 'My foe's enemy is my friend.' I do not trust you."

The figure was staring blankly at them eventually clapped his hands saying,  
"Amen. Time for a little deepy-sleepy after your fairytale!"

"Mng-", Purple replied when he suddenly began to lose his strength, letting go of the human and blacking out completely. All attempts of the Professor to wake him up again failed. Frowning the man turned back to the one still standing outside.  
"What- did you do to him?"  
"Nothing really horrible, he's just in a deep slumber and when your friend will wake up again you won't be here anymore so don't worry.", he took out a a small square shaped device. Confused and concerned the Prof. retorted,  
"But I'm still here!" only to get a cold calm reply.  
"That's the point."

...

"'Talk'? I won't talk to you- intruder!", Red yelled at the purple clothed female opposing him. She didn't flinch at all when he roared even louder than before, "Get out!! Computer! Open the door and throw this one out of my private rooms!"

"Do it yourself red lazy ass!", the computer answered annoyed, "Anyways, don't make me use this feature yet."

Red stared at a computer screen. Something really bad was happening here. Something weird and disrespectful though he didn't know WHO played this nightmarish trick on him.  
"What on Irk is going on here?!", he bellowed once more, "WHO are you and WHY are you doing **this**?!"

"Oh, are you getting an idea..?", the soldier teased, "It's me, and it has been me all the time- Do you remember my name by now?"

Turning his glare to the soldier Tallest Red mumbled,  
"Yeah. Are you here to give me the last shot or what?"

"Something like that. In fact it doesn't matter whom you're glaring at, it's all me- At least I can tell you that you played your part very good. And that's the point. You're not needed anymore - well, almost-"

...

Waking up again Red found himself in a strange area. There were white walls sometimes, and then he'd find empty spaces with...steps leading anywhere no matter whether it defied logic and gravity. As if they'd ever care for gravity floating around with their hover belts, but his didn't work anymore- someone had to have broken it while he was out, and that darn walls were higher than himself preventing any sight. Being unable to look thrught the walls Red managed to get up and wander around trying to find a way out. Once in a maze-like part, then walking upside down when he had climbed up steps and they begun to turn around. Plus, being not used to walking all alone by himself he wasn't that persistent.

Crap.

"What a stupid place-! Lemme out of- here!", he hollered, only the echo answering his order.

"I want to be gone!"

- '..be gone...'

- - '...gone...'

* * *

**Annotation:**

So, you're done with this one. Did you like it? Was there something you didn't like? - Then tell me please. It's not that I'd only live on cookies I people give me in my journal, no- I live on reviews, too! Pwease =3

For all the nice people who review this story: chap 13 is already written. Ain't I amazing? Yes...yes, I am amazing! XD - No, honestly- I'm not that sure about this but I wanted to cheer myself up (and tease you at the same time XD). Anyways, it still needs some fixing I'll do while typing it. - Something imporant is still missing though:

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! =D The review button won't bite you.


	13. One self is not enough

Another update...that fast?! - The chapter turned out to be quite short *ponders* (Explanations to this chap will be in my journal by tomorrow. Mom already wants me to go to bed. It's 11:12 p.m. now)

Yes, it's true. Now be silent just for one moment and let me explain you this. No, the thank yous will be at the end of the chapter this time, I don't want to give away too much at the beginning! Now let me explain- I was already done with this chap, and seeing that updates make people happy I decided to update (another reason will be mentioned at the end.)

The only things you need to know at the moment is that the _italic_ scenes aren't really taking place (okay, maybe they do, but it's all in the mind...or on television), only the things typed normal show the present and real events. Have fun like me writing it! I don't know whether it's still so *rofl* as the moment I came up with it, but I put in some things I really truly despise (so much!).

**Discalaimer:** I don't own "Invader Zim", but I own *cheese*. And some music on the compy: Rosenstolz - "Fütter deine Angst"

* * *

**13. One self is not enough**

_Just another one of those days. These days you wished you'd paid more attention in skool, got a better graduation mark and thus a place at university and finally, finally get your dream job afterwards - one of those beauty queens as wife living in a fancy house next to people with similar careers._

_But no._

_This wasn't reality._

_He had to make the best out of his current situation. Rachel did her best for him, and that job wouldn't suck that much if there wasn't- Ah! Don't think about this now..._

_Taking his hat from the hat rack next to the door he placed a peck on his wife's cheek and left for work. Strangely enough many other people like him did this crowding the streets. Couldn't they start working a little later?!  
No, apparently not!  
Those deranged fools! It wouldn't harm anyone if they were waiting half an hour...this way they'd avoid this enormous traffic jam every morning which slowed down everyone.  
"Move your ass dork!", the horn blew extremely loud having all emotions in this little noise._

_Entering the ominous building just to get into an elevator filled with uncaring cold people one could see wished to be somewhere else at this moment._

_4th floor, the door at the end of the hallway, just don't catch a certain someone's attention...but honestly, he didn't care about this crap anymore since every day seemed to get worse and-_

_"Robinson! Where the Hell have you been?! - Don't tell me! It's the fifth time this week I find you to be late - go home and don't come back, ever! You're fired!!"_

* * *

"Lucy!", the turquoise eyed robot squealed in glee pointing at the shocked squirrel at the sidewalk. It had been about to pick up a nut as it did every day not only once when something out of the blue...  
Ever since Dib and Keef had left and the uproar had ceased Gir had been alone wandering the streets by himself. At one point of time he had left the High Skool building most people not even recognizing him, and the ones who did apparently didn't seem to care, or they were occupied with something else by that time. He didn't really care for the other people as well unless it was for tacos. Right now the animal in front of the android was the center of the world for Gir, and it didn't now why it came to this kind of attention-

*clonk*

* * *

_"DAMN!! How could they get us that fast?!", a question shouted as the one raising them was leaning out of the window of the really fast driving car. He had noticed their haunters as they had turned on the sirens and had attempted to shoot their car while they were on the way home. The streets were their home, the other people and their cars being only nuisances - intruders trying to foil their flight into a better life, a better world._

_"Don't care! Look forward!", a furious driver reminded him of the present time, their plan. There was no future if they were failing now. No return to the sad dark past, only the bright light awaiting them. With their new owned fortune they could make all their wishes come true. Have a house. A family. A little brother, someone who cared. But the bestest thing about it: be cool. Be a model. Be a gangsta._

_As they were driving towards a brigde the bullhorns spoke up once again._

_"This is the police speaking! Give up, there is no way to escape left!"_

_A ridiculously stupid comment they could only laugh at and accelerate at._

_"Sure!"_

* * *

"Aw!", Gir climbed up the tree the poor squirrel had ran up to. It hadn't helped to throw the nut at the robot since it was made of metal, and the suirrel was near a heart attack by now.  
"Dun leave mah!", he squeaked as he found it laying on a branch panting heavily, "Me's so lonely!"  
In a last gleam of hope it ran leaping off the tree.

* * *

_Living in a quite harsh area it has evolved wide wings helping it soar up in the strong winds and so to find its food among the rocky surrounding. Since it has been at the top of the food chainonly its young may become prey to other carnivorous animals such as weasels, or they might be dragged out of the nest by its siblings.  
The majestic bald pale head eagle of the mountains!_

_If you are a human: help protecting its habitat from being misused as landfill!  
If you are an animal: fear it you puny stupid coward!_

* * *

At least the grass cushioned the impact a little when it landed there on its stomach. What a bad day, the crazy robot wouldn't give up chasing the squirrel as it seemed, but maybe on the other side of the road...  
"Noooooooooooooos!!!!", robot feet activated Gir flew to rescue his new friend from the approaching car. On the other side of the street the squirrel gave in to its fate, sighing deeply.

"Whee!"

* * *

_**- background music starts playing -**_

_"This has been 'Shitty-Witty' with their new awesome song "Craving for Crap"!", the hosts fake smile plus the bleached blonde hair could've been from a child's nightmare. Not that anyone cared for this.  
"We're gonna take a break from our current programme but we're gonna be back again soon! Enjoy ~"_

_**- fade in of advertising -**_

_"You've gotta stay in touch with the newest trends! Get it now - You know you want it!"_

_Logo: The newest ring tones for our beloved mindless slaves!_

_Massproductions - "No imagination"  
Shitty-Witty - "Craving for Crap"  
The 10th Copy - "I luv your stench"  
Roundabout - "Where do we go?"  
PaperCut - "I feel so hollow"  
Lost Love - "Heart of Stone"  
Suicidal Maniacs Unite - "Debris of my Life"_

_"Only $9,99 per order for 4 weeks, mindless slaves will get two extra weeks! How to become a mindless slave of us? Get your first order and get 30 songs for free! Free will is overrated!"_

_**- fade out advertising -**_

* * *

"Let's dance Lucy!", Gir cheered holding the squirrle by its paws spinning it around like they'd dance for real. Maybe it had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, ignoring the fact that squirrels don't sleep in beds like humans do.

* * *

_"Whatever your problem may be, Madam Nowal can help you! Lost your job? Girlfriend cheating on you? Harassed by co-workers? Just plain depressed? Call (1019) 7425X to receive the answer to your problem, or to gain all the knowledge of the world! Why are you still hesitating? You have nothing to lose!"_

_The woman poorly disguised as a fortune teller in a Bohemian matter had shrieked expectantly into the camera. Apparently the dresser had put more imprtance into letting her ample bosom almost falling out of the costume. When no one called she grew impatient._

_"Aw- c'mon, I know your life's are all just miserable like-"_

_Suddenly red lights began to blink brightly. Someone had really called!  
"Uh...um- Madam Nowal?", the one at the other end stuttered coughing making her jump._

_"Yes- yes! What is it..? WAIT! Don't tell me.", she began to put on the usual show consisting of putting her fingertips on her temples as if getting some kind of divine afflatus by this, "You're in a crisis...you don't know which way to take - shall you choose darkness over grey? Is it that my dear poor soul?"_

_"Why...yes! How did you know?", his reaction indicated that he was really and truly amazed by this kind of 'superpowers'._

_"Well, I am the amazin Madam Nowal! - WHat kind of an answer do you want to receive...you've got so many problems, but I am only allowed to help you with one. Now- SPEAK!", she ordered having a feeling of having superpowers for real, since she had at least influence over this moron. A moron like herself, but don't expect her to be able to comprehend this in any way. Poor misguided soul-_

_"Y-yeah. Madam Nowal, shall I believe in the future and progress taking a step forward, or shall I turn to the past and take a step back?", he asked facing literally and figuratively the abyss. The host kept the show of no existant magic going.  
"Your life will be always miserable, there's not a single good thing about it whatever you'll do...except of that-"_

_"I KNEW IT!", he yelled into the cellphone, "I'm good at nothing! I don't have a choice!"_

_"You are our 1,000,000,000 caller! You'll get-"_

_"SHUT UP!! I wanted to die, that's the only reason I called!", he took a step forward and fell down into a deep canyon. One should balance on a metal rod in such great heights._

* * *

- Can't you just let me go? - the squirrel thought when it became dark out of a sudden. Gir hadn't paid attention when an Irken half as tall as the grown up Zim had come up behind him and had put two into a cardboard box closing it immediately with firm cellotape.  
"Freaky lil' SIR unit-", he mumbled labeling the package.

To: Asia  
- ?

* * *

**Annotation:**

Even if you won't like me anymore when I say this now but...this chap is dedicated to **Dibgoth** (Tallest Phoenix) for the inspiration! This chap was about Gir and the "schizophrenic squirrel". I'm really happy you're back!

But, I wouldn't be the one I am today if it wasn't for my faithful reviewers- great thanks goes to **knockplease**, and **SufferingThePretences** for the IM - I'm already writing chap 14, and it will be what you've been waiting for =3 Well, I have to get in the right mood for writing...currently I started something else and actually I just continue writing something if I'm in a good mood for a certain thingy.

Anyways, I still have thanks to my long-term readers **Cookie**, **MiSs ArIa** and...um- the ones who like the story and put it on their story alert list but didn't review yet XD Yes, I'm speaking of YOU *lol* You've got the ability to make me happy by simply going to the "review" button. Pwease. I will be overly happy when waking up tomorrow! =D


End file.
